


Riser

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is the capacity to feel consuming grief and pain and despair that also allows me to embrace love and joy and beauty with my whole heart. I must let it all in." 00/Mallory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A new 00/Mallory story to keep you all going, I hope you like it. Not sure how long it will be, only time will tell.  
…  
Riser  
Chapter 1  
…  
James Bond strolled through the corridors of MI6, more than a little relieved to be home. To say the mission had been exhausting was an understatement. His body was covered in bruises and cuts from god only knows how many altercations and all he was looking forward to now was a long hot bath to ease his aching muscles. Eve looked up from her desk as James entered, smiling that charming smile he always did.  
“James, you’re back.”  
“Double O Seven reporting for my debrief, his he in?” James asked, getting ready to walk through.  
“James wait.”  
The urgency in Eve’s voice haltered him as he turned and took in the pained look on her face.  
“Eve…are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, it’s just before you go in there…well, there’s something you need to know.”  
“I’m intrigued.”  
“While you were away, there was an accident.”  
“M?”  
The concern in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Eve but she chose to save that talk for another day.  
“In a manner of speaking.”  
“Eve I think you’d better tell me what’s happened.”  
“Four days ago, Gareth Mallory’s sister and brother in law were killed in a car crash on their way back from a family holiday.”  
“Oh my god, that’s terrible. How did it happen?”  
“It was a head on collision…a drunk driver. Their two daughters were in the car with them, I don’t know how they got away unscathed but…they were absolutely fine, aside from a few cuts and grazes…much like yourself actually.” She said, running a hand down his face.  
“So where are they…the girls?”  
“They had no other family except Mallory, the brother in law, his parents died when he was young, no other family and Mallory was the only other family his sister had. So Mallory has full custody of the girls, as stated in her will.”  
“He’s suddenly a father of two, bloody hell.”  
“He’s not…he’s trying to show us that he’s dealing with it all but…he’s not. He didn’t know I was there but, I saw him in his office the other night as I left, he was a wreck. He’s scared, he’s been given the job of raising two young girls and I think it scares him. He won’t admit it but I think he’s going to need us, whether he likes it or not.”  
“I know we haven’t gotten along since Olivia but, I don’t wish this on him.”  
“He’s grown on you, I can tell.”  
“Okay so he’s not as bad as he was when he first arrived but don’t tell him that.”  
“The girls are in there with him now; he’s not getting much work done. The older one Gianna, she’s fifteen and thinks she’s an adult, Isa…she’s only six…poor thing won’t leave Mallory’s side. I don’t think he’s used to that much closeness from another human being. Apparently he rarely saw his nieces, too busy with work.”  
“Explains why he never married or had kids of his own.”  
“Just…don’t be your usual self with him. Don’t rile him, remember he’s suffering, he has just lost his sister.”  
“How heartless do you think I am?”  
“James I didn’t mean…”  
“It’s okay, I know I’m not known for my tact at the best of times but I’d never do that to him.”  
…  
Eve watched as James turned and knocked on the door of Mallory’s office but not getting an answer. He walked in slowly to hear Mallory rowing with his older niece Gianna, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, her height just coming up to Mallory’s chest.  
“IT’S NOT FAIR, WHY DO WE HAVE TO STAY HERE. WHY CAN’T WE STAY AT HOME? THERE’S NO TV OR ANYTHING HERE…I WANT TO GO HOME NOW.”  
“Gianna please I still have a lot of work to do and I….”  
“I WANT TO GO HOME.”  
“NOT NOW GIANNA.”  
“I HATE YOU.”  
James watched as Gianna stormed off in to Mallory’s room he used when he decided to stay at the office on the occasional night to catch up on work and slammed the door behind her.  
“Sir.”  
Mallory looked up to see James standing in his doorway, the smaller girl, her hair just above her shoulders stopped playing with Mallory’s phone and followed her uncles voice and watched James. She got up and walked over to James, looking up at him and smiling.  
“Hello…I’m Isa.”  
“Hello Isa, my names James…I work with your uncle.” He smiled as he kneeled before the girl.  
She looked at James and over to Mallory before turning back.  
“My mummy and daddy died.” She said as her smile faded.  
James looked over at Mallory who turned his head away for a moment to collect himself as James reached out and ran a hand down the girls face.  
“Yes I know sweetheart and I’m very sorry, but you have your uncle Gareth and he’ll take very good care of you won’t he.”  
Isa looked over at Mallory who looked down at the child; James could almost make out the tears in his eyes. She nodded her head as she turned to James.  
“Why don’t you go back and play with your uncle’s phone while I talk with him huh.”  
“Okay, will I see you again?”  
“More than likely, off you go.”  
She hugged him before running back to the sofa and began playing with her farm game on the phone as Mallory walked over to James.  
“Thank you for that.” He said with a faint smile.  
“Not a problem, she’s lovely. How are you?”  
“I’m…I don’t know really. I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet. You want to debrief.”  
“Oh god don’t worry about that, it can wait.”  
“No really we should…”  
They both looked up when Gianna walked back in to the room.  
“Gianna, come over here and meet James Bond.”  
“I want to go home.”  
“Gianna please….”  
“I want…”  
“GIANNA STOP.”  
Gianna froze when Mallory raised his voice to her; James hand came and rested on Mallory’s arm, in a way of comfort.  
“Hello Gianna, it’s lovely to meet you.”  
“Hi, so you work in this boring place as well do you?”  
“I do, though my side of the job is a little more physical than your uncles.”  
“I’m hungry; it’s nearly 5pm…why can’t we go home.”  
“For goodness sake fine…we’ll go…alright.”  
“Finally.” She muttered as she walked over to her sister.  
“I’m sorry about that.”  
“She’s hurting, it’s understandable.”  
“We’re all hurting; some of us just have to get on with it.”  
“Hey Gianna, how do you fancy Chinese for dinner? My treat.” James smiled.  
“Bond, you don’t have to do that.”  
“Please, it might calm her down a bit and we can have that debrief.”  
Mallory eventually agreed and James waited by the door while Mallory helped Isa put on her Jacket.  
“I’ll do that for her…she’s my sister.”  
Mallory stepped aside as Gianna grabbed the jacket from his grasp and helped her little sister on with it.  
…  
To Be Continued…  
…  
Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
James followed Mallory home in his own car, stopping off on the way to get a mixture of different dishes so that the girls could have a choice. He parked outside Mallory’s home, admiring the stonework as he walked up the steps of the big house and knocked on the oak door, hearing Gianna yelling from the other side. He certainly didn’t envy Mallory the job of raising his nieces.  
“Bond, good timing.”  
James offered a sympathetic smile as Mallory stood aside to let him inside. He waited for Mallory to close the door before following him through to the kitchen, Gianna and Isa fighting over the tv remote.  
“I brought a selection; I wasn’t sure what they liked.”  
“Well they…that was a good idea, I’ve no idea what they like either to be honest. Girls…dinners arrived, come help yourself to whatever you want.”  
Isa came running through, while Gianna stomped in behind her.  
“Right girls there’s sweet and sour, curry, mixed vegetable, omelette, chips. Just help yourselves.” James smiled as he opened the tubs and placed them in the middle of the table as Mallory put rice on both the girls’ plates. Gianna helped herself to some curry and sweet and sour while Isa picked some omelette and mixed vegatbles. Ginna was about to walk away when Mallory spoke up.  
“Gianna where are you going, we eat at the table.”  
“But my shows on.”  
“I’m sure it won’t hurt to miss one episode.”  
“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UPTIGHT, IT’S SO UNFAIR I…”  
…  
James could see Mallory was winning a losing battle when he finally gave in and allowed her to eat her dinner in the family room, Isa begging to go with her. Mallory took a seat to the right of James and placed his head in his hands, letting out a sigh of frustration.  
“She’s a tough kid.” James suddenly spoke up.  
“Takes after her mother.”   
The sadness on Mallory’s face made James chest hurt, he had never been close to the man, not really giving him a chance to get to know him but to see him like this was killing him. James reached over the table and even surprising himself grasped Mallory’s hand.  
“I’m so sorry about your sister and brother in law.”  
“Life is cruel.”  
“You don’t need to tell me Sir.”  
“Right come on, let’s get this debrief done.”  
“Leave it; you don’t need to worry about that right now. You need to be here with the girls, let Tanner run things for a week or so…I’ll go over it with him.”  
“No…I need to be at work, I need to keep busy.”  
“You can’t keep taking them to the office; they need to be at home. They need to grieve for their parents; you need time to grieve too.”  
Mallory suddenly stood up and walked over to the sink, his back to James. He turned to see James watching him closely, worry on his face.  
“How am I suppose to take care of them, how am I suppose to love them, Gianna already hates me and I just can’t handle….” He said his voice breaking.  
Isa walked in to the kitchen with her plate as Mallory suddenly turned his back to her, his hand coming over his mouth.  
“I’m finished my dinner.”  
“That’s great sweetheart. Just leave your plate there and we’ll put it away.”  
“Is uncle Gareth crying?”  
James looked over and back to Isa before smiling at her.  
“He’s just a little upset about your parents, he’ll be okay.”  
Isa sat her plate on the table before walking over Mallory, who still had his back to them, when he felt her little arms coming around his legs and hugging him.  
“It’ll be okay uncle Gareth, mummy and daddy are with the angels now, that’s what Gianna said.”  
James got up and pried Isa from Mallory’s legs before handing her a small bar of chocolate.  
“Here, go and take one to your sister too. Go and watch tv okay.”  
Isa took the chocolate bars and walked away, turning back at the last minute to see James walking back over to Mallory.   
…  
James came up beside him, hearing the silent cries from his boss, placing a hand on the older man’s back to comfort him.  
“I’m sorry Bond, I’m embarrassing myself.” He sniffed.  
“Don’t be silly, you’ve lost your sister, your brother in law. You’re allowed to be upset about that.”  
Mallory turned to him as he wiped the tears that had escaped.  
“How am I supposed to take care of them, I work around the clock and I’ve had no experience with children, let alone young girls.”  
“I’m sure all new parents feel like that in the beginning.”  
“Gianna hates me.”  
“She doesn’t hate you; she just doesn’t know you very well. You said yourself; you weren’t around much when she was growing up.”  
“What possessed Anna and Steven to give me guardianship is beyond me.”  
“Because you’re the only family they have left and they need you. Gianna’s a typical teenager, blaming you for everything...she’ll get over it, but right now as I said before she’s grieving for her parents and she needs someone to blame and unfortunately she’s targeted you.”  
“I can run and army of agents, send the likes of you out to kill terrorists and yet I can’t control my own niece.”  
James began, without realizing it to rub Mallory’s back in a soothing motion as he looked at him.  
“I’m not saying it will be easy but you will get through it and hey…we’re all here to help you…whatever you need.” He smiled.  
“Thank you…I really do mean that Bond.”  
“James…” He replied, smiling.  
…  
To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

So, are we enjoying it so far? I do hope so because I am loving writing it.  
…  
Chapter 3  
…  
James guided Mallory back to the table as the older man composed himself.  
“Why don’t I make you some coffee?”  
“I could use something a little stronger, top cupboard.” He smiled.  
“Got it.”  
James went to the cupboard and brought out the bottle of scotch and poured two glasses before bringing them back to the table.  
“Thank you Bond.”  
“James.”  
“Of course, my apologies.”  
“So…when’s the funerals.”  
“Friday, I have to admit I’m dreading it.”  
“I can’t even begin to imagine how tough all of this is on you.”  
“It’s them I’m worried about, how are Gianna and Isa going to manage without their mother and father to bring them up.”  
“They’ll have you.”  
“That won’t be much comfort to them.”  
“Will you stop it, they’re lucky to have you? Isa already adores you, look how she reacted when she walked in earlier and as for Gianna well…just give her time, she’ll come around.”  
“This is harder than I thought it would be.”  
James brought his chair closer to Mallory, James hand coming to rest on his bosses shoulder, forcing the man to look at him.  
“I know you and I have had a few icy moments since you took over but don’t ever think for a second that you have to go through this on your own, we’re all here for as long as you need us, and I’m sure Eve won’t say no to babysitting when needed.”  
Mallory really looked at James for the first time that evening to see the cuts to the side of his face and the way he favoured his right side.  
“Come with me.”  
James eyed him curiously but followed him regardless and arrived at his study, James stood in the doorway as Mallory made his way into the en suite bathroom.  
“Come in and close the door.”  
James closed the door and took a seat in the chair opposite the desk, feeling like he was back in MI6; he looked up when Mallory came out with some antiseptic and gauze.  
“Take your shirt off.”  
“Sir?”  
“That’s an order Bond.”  
James did as he was asked and remover his jacket and shirt to reveal some deep bruising to the left side of his rib cage. Mallory kneeled down in front of him and put a large amount of cream on to his hand and carefully applied it to the bruises. James hissed when Mallory’s hand touched his skin for the first time.  
“Sorry, I’ll try to be careful.”  
“What is that stuff?”  
“It’s called arnica cream, it helps reduce bruising.”  
Mallory applied two lots of the cream to his injuries, James taking comfort in the gentle hands of his boss.  
“There, hopefully that will help.”  
“Thank you, you didn’t have too.”  
“Now, your face.”  
“You really don’t have…”  
“James, you’ve helped me tonight…allow me to return the favour.”  
…  
The door to Mallory’s study opened as he was applying the gauze to James forehead, Isa poking her head around the door.  
“Uncle Gareth…”  
“Isa, what is it love.”  
“I’m bored…what are you doing?” She asked, walking in to the room and over to the two men.  
“I’m just taking care of James cut on his head.”  
“Why were you hurt?”  
“Oh…well I was doing my job.”  
“What do you do?”  
“I…protect our country from the bad men.”  
“Does Uncle Gareth do that too?”  
“He does…and he does it very well.”  
“Do you get hurt too.” Sadness suddenly crept on her face.  
“Your uncle’s perfectly safe Isa, he was only hurt one time when we met and that was protecting someone I cared a great deal for.”  
“Who?”  
“Her name was Olivia, she was my boss before your uncle. Some bad men were after her, they tried to shoot her but…your uncle pulled her away before they could hurt her.”  
“Where is she now?”  
Mallory watched the sadness creep on to James face as the little girl took his hand.  
“She died, she died protecting her country…doing what she loved.”  
“I’m sorry about your friend uncle James.”  
James let the smile spread on his face when she called him uncle.  
“Thank you Isa.”  
“Isa, why don’t you go back to your sister…we’ll be out shortly?”  
“Okay.”  
She skipped back out the door, closing it behind her as James looked down at Mallory.  
“She’s very inquisitive.” James smiled.  
“Very…do you still think about her a lot…Olivia?”  
“Sometimes, I’ll never stop missing her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother figure.”  
“I’m sorry it had to end the way that it did.”  
“What’s done is done, come on…I’m suppose to be cheering you up.”  
“You have, you’ve been a great help tonight. I don’t think I could have managed them on my own.”  
…  
James stood up and helped Mallory to his feet, a nod of thanks from the older man.  
“You’ll never have to do this on your own if you don’t want too; just remember its okay to ask for help.”  
James could see tears beginning to form in his bosses eyes again, he brought his hands up to hold the mans face between them, forcing Mallory to look at him.  
“I’m right here with you.”  
James found himself smiling at the man as Mallory suddenly leaned in and kissed him, the kiss lasted all of two seconds until even James surprise he pulled back.  
“Sir…”  
“I’m so sorry double o seven; I don’t know what came over me. I apologise.”  
“Mallory you…”  
“It’s getting late.”  
“Of course, I understand. I’ll just say my goodbyes to the girls.”  
James made his way out, followed by Mallory as Isa got up to see James putting on his coat.  
“Where are you going?” She asked, running over to him.  
He knelt before her, offering a small smile.  
“It’s getting late and I need to get home and anyway, it’s past your bedtimes.”  
“I don’t want you to go, you need to take of my uncle…he’ll cry again.”  
“It’s okay; I’ll come back soon okay and until I do…give him lots of hugs okay?” James whispered in her ear.  
Isa nodded and smiled at him before running over to Mallory, who bent down to pick her up in his arms.  
“Gianna…be nice to your uncle, he loves you.” He said, walking to the door.  
“As if.” She muttered.  
“Thank you again Bond…and I’m sorry about what just happened.”  
“It’s okay and you have nothing to be sorry for, I mean that. I’ll see you soon.”  
James opened the door and walked away, Isa waving him off before Mallory closed the door behind him.  
“He will come back won’t he?”  
“I hope so love…I hope so.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
…  
Friday had come around far too quickly for Mallory as he stood in front of his long length mirror in his bedroom, straightening his black blazer, thinking about the day ahead. He’d tried so hard to be the strong one as the week had passed, but it was becoming harder for him.  
“Isa’s ready.”  
Mallory turned around to see Gianna standing in his doorway, dressed in a black lace dress that stopped just above her knees with her pearl necklace around her neck.  
“The car will be here soon, you look beautiful Gianna.”  
“Mum bought the dress for me, the necklace belonged to her. She gave it to me for my last birthday.”  
“I’m glad you wore it today.” He smiled.  
She smiled back against her better judgment, still determined to hate the man in front of her. Mallory walked over to her, worry on his face.  
“Look Gianna, I know you and I haven’t gotten along very well since you and Isa arrived but I just want you to know that I do love you both very much and I won’t leave you.”  
“You can’t promise things like that, mum and dad said they’d never leave us and now they’re dead. Don’t make promises you can’t keep, I better get my jacket before the car arrives.”  
…  
James stood beside Eve, Bill and Q in the church, looking up when Mallory and the girls arrived and made their way to the front of the church.  
“Those poor girls, I can’t even begin to imagine what they’re going through.” Eve whispered to James as his eyes fell on Mallory.  
“It’s not exactly been easy for him either.”  
Eve followed James eyes to Mallory, his arm around Isa as she began to cry. Gianna’s face, unreadable.  
“James what happened when you went home with them the other night?”  
“It’s not important right now.”  
“James…”  
“Not here, later I promise.”  
Eve nodded before turning their attentions to the music playing as the coffins were carried inside. For the next 40 minutes, everyone listened to the minister as he recalled memories of Anna and Steven, memeories told to him by Gianna and Isa. Mallory stood at the end and did a eulogy; James could see how hard it was for him and how hard he was trying not to cry. He looked over at Ginana who had begun to cry as she held Isa beside her. Everyone watched as Mallory struggled with his words, and too see him like that was killing him. Eve turned as James got to his feet and moved out of the pew, walking down the aisle and up the steps to Mallory before his hand came up to rest on the older mans back as James took the piece of paper from him and read the rest of the eulogy as Mallory tried to regain his composure. Everyone stood to their feet as the coffins were taken down to their final resting place, James staying close to Mallory as he and the girls walked through the cemetery, followed by the other mourners. The minister said a few more words and a prayer as the coffins were lowered in to the ground, Isa clinging to Mallory as Gianna had turned to Eve for comfort.  
…  
Everyone left the cemetery, Eve, Bill and Q volunteered to take the girls back to Mallory’s house and get things ready for the wake before the other mourners arrived. James stood a few meters back as Mallory stood by the graves, tears falling. He tried to remain professional, and not be heard but James was no fool. He could see by the older mans body language that he was broken, coming up beside him…running a hand over his back.  
“I’m so sorry.” James whispered.  
“Yes tha…thank you Bond.”  
“You did well, it was a lovely service.”  
“I made a fool of myself on those steps.”  
“Hey…you’ve just lost your sister and brother in law, nobody expects you to stay professional for god sake…least of all me.”  
Mallory turned around to face James, realizing nobody else was around. Releasing a shaky breath, he attempted a smile.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d come after…”  
“Of course I’d come.”  
“I honestly don’t know what to say to you, I feel such a fool.”  
“Why? Because you kissed me?”  
“I shouldn’t have done that, the heat of the moment and all that.”  
James placed a hand on Mallory’s arm, tugging him closer so that their faces were inches apart.  
“I’m not going to do it here, you’ve just buried your family and it’s not appropriate but I just want you to know that I don’t want you to feel embarrassed or regretful about what happened between us that night, because I don’t.”  
“Do you think it could work?”  
“I don’t know…but there’s no harm in trying is there. We should get back, the girls need you.”  
Mallory allowed James to escort him to the car as they made their way back home.  
…  
The wake went smoothly, Mallory making small talk with friends and neighbours of his sister.  
“Sir, might I borrow you for a moment.” James smiled.  
“Certainly, would you excuse me?”  
Mallory smiled when he felt James guide him away in to the kitchen.  
“Thank you for that.”  
“You looked like you needed rescuing.”  
“I don’t know half of these people; the girls know them more than I do.”  
“That’s expected. The girls were very brave today.”  
“Yes they were…they…”  
Mallory turned away as he cried again, Eve walking in.  
“Sir I was…oh.”  
“Eve, give us a few minutes yeah.”  
“Of course, I’ll see to the girls.”  
James smiled his thanks before turning and walking over to Mallory, coming up beside him and without asking permission wrapped the older man in his arms. Mallory lets his tears flow freely, knowing he was safe in James arms. They stayed like that for five minutes or so before Mallory went quiet, James hand running up and down his back to comfort him.  
“It will be okay, I know it’s hard right now and Gianna isn’t making life easy for you but I’m right here to help, whatever you need.”  
Mallory pulled back, looking in to James eyes. He could see James meant every word he spoke, as he brought his hand up to the side of Mallory’s face before he leaned in and kissed him before pulling back.  
“I’m sorry I left so suddenly when you kissed me the other night, I wanted to tell you then that you had no need to apologise but I know you were embarrassed.”  
“I don’t know how this will work you and I.”  
“We’ll manage; it’s going to be okay…I’m right here.”  
….  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
…  
Eve looked up from her place by the window to see Mallory and James returning from the kitchen, Mallory went to sit down on the sofa, Isa coming over to sit on his lap before she hugged him. James approached Eve and smiled to her as she took a sip of her wine.  
“Everything okay?” Eve asked.  
“Yeah he’s fine, sorry about before.”  
“Don’t…I understand. She’s a sweetheart isn’t she?” Eve smiled, as she looked over at Isa sitting on Mallory’s lap, playing with his tie.  
“At least he’s connected with one of them.”  
“James…earlier in the church before the service started, we were discussing you and Mallory…do you feel ready to talk about it now.”  
“Honestly there’s nothing much to say. After we had dinner with the girls the other night he took me to his study and he took care of my battle wounds.”  
“Okay…and something happened.”  
“He…he kissed me.”  
“James I…”  
“He was embarrassed about it the minute it happened and I left.”  
“He hasn’t said anything since?”  
“Today, seeing him look so…broken. I don’t know, it made me realize how important he’s become in my life, much like you, Bill and Q.”  
James looked over to see Mallory watching himself and Eve, a smile on his face.  
“James…what happened in the kitchen?”  
“You want the truth?”  
“Why not.”  
“Very well, I comforted him and then….we kissed.”  
“You kissed him.”  
“Yes and you know something…it felt right.”  
“Wow, you’re growing up.”  
“Jokes…really…at a wake.”  
“Alright I’m sorry, in all seriousness though…you are sure about this.  
It’s a big thing and he is your boss, and what if….”  
“Eve…whatever happens; Mallory and I will figure it out…together.”  
“Okay…just be careful.”  
“Don’t I always.”  
…  
It was after 7pm when the last visitors left, Mallory saw them to the door and thanked them for attending before making his way back through to the lounge to see Isa curled up beside James fast asleep.  
“I thought they were never going to leave…where’s Gianna gone?”  
“She was tired; she said she was going to bed.”  
“She’s barely said two words to me all day, maybe I should go and check on her.”  
“Mallory leave her be, just give her some time. When she’s ready to talk, she’ll talk.”  
“Perhaps in the morning then, I should put her bed.”  
“Let me do it, you rest.”  
James moved slowly to the edge of the couch, his arm securely around Isa before he gently lifted her in his arms through to her room. Mallory watched James walk away before getting up a few minutes later to follow in though. Standing in the doorway, he smiled as he watched James remove Isa’s shoes and gently lay her down on the bed before pulling the blanket up to cover her, watching as he brushed her hair away from her face, placing a small kiss to her forehead.  
“Sleep tight Isa.”  
James turned to leave to see Mallory watching him, walking over he leaned in and kissed the older man.  
“Drink?”  
“Please.”  
…  
James followed him though and sat down as Mallory poured them both a large glass of scotch and handed one to James. He sat back on the couch, his eyes closed as he let out a long sigh. James sat his glass on the table before turning sideways and closer to Mallory, his hand coming to rest on his thigh as Mallory opened his eyes to look at him.  
“How do you feel?” James asked.  
“I feel…honestly, I don’t know. I’m just glad the funerals are over, now all I need to do is try and learn how to be a father to those girls.”  
“You’ll get though this.”  
“Will I, because I’ve never been so scared in my life.” He said quietly.  
James removed his hand from Mallory’s thigh and took his glass away before bringing his hand to the side of Mallory’s face, forcing the older man to look him in the eyes.  
“You’ve got me to help you.”  
“James, soon you’ll be back on missions, you can’t be around all the time, even I know that...the job we do.”  
“Then take me off them.”  
“What.”  
“Give me a desk job.”  
“James don’t be a bloody idiot, a desk job is not who you are. We both know that.”  
“You don’t get it do you…you’re more important than my double o status.”  
“James it’s only been a few days, we can’t be sure of anything right now.”  
“Fair enough, but there’s one thing I am certain of right now.”  
Mallory turned to James, seriousness written all over the younger mans face as James leaned in and kissed him. Mallory’s arm came up and around James neck as he pulled him closer to him.  
“Oh god…this doesn’t feel right.” Mallory said, breathless.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It was their funeral today, and here I am on the couch with my agent about to…do god only knows what.”  
“Hey, you’ve been a tower of strength today. You’ve kept that fake smile going all day and now…now this is your time.”  
James got up and extended his hand to Mallory, who looked apprehensive at first but took hold of James hand as James took them towards Mallory’s bedroom, walking inside and closing the door behind them.  
…  
James carefully removed every piece of Mallory’s clothing before placing a kiss to his lips and lowering him on to the bed. He removed his own clothing as Mallory got under the sheets, moving over to allow James in beside him. James smiled at him as they got comfortable.  
“James…we must be quiet. I don’t want to wake the girls.”  
“Quiet as a mouse I promise.”  
James leaned over him, placing kisses anywhere he could reach as Mallory closed his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t…don’t close your eyes. I want to see you.”  
“James…3 months?”  
“What?”  
“After tonight, if you still feel the same about a desk job in 3 months…then I’ll grant it.”  
“You promise.”  
“I give you my word.”  
“Good…and just so you know, I won’t change my mind…Gareth.” James smiled, kissing him.  
The next morning James rolled on to his side to see Mallory smiling at him.  
“You’re still here.”  
“I told you before…I’m not going anywhere and good morning.”  
“Good morning.”  
The sun shining through the window as James held Mallory in his arms.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
….  
James was in the kitchen making coffee when Gianna walked in, still in her pj’s…stopping when she saw him.  
“You’re here early.” She muttered.  
James turned around to face her, a smile on his face.  
“Morning Gianna, yeah well I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come over and make you guys breakfast…I didn’t think you’d be up to doing much today.”  
“Does he know you’re here?”  
“Mmmm, he does. Gianna sit down.”  
“Why?”  
“Please, just sit down for a minute…I want to talk to you.”  
Gianna sighed before pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down, looking up as James came and sat down beside her.  
“Have I done something wrong?”  
“You tell me.”  
Gianna went quiet and tried to avoid James gaze as she began to play with a napkin on the table.  
“I know you’re going through a lot right now, you’ve lost your parents and you’re hurting…your uncle’s hurting too, he’s lost his sister.”  
“We hardly ever see him; he hardly ever came over for birthdays or Christmases, a card if we were lucky.”  
“Your uncle’s a busy man, the job we do…it takes a lot out of us. Sometimes we forget about the people around us who need us.”  
“Did you forget about your family?”  
“I don’t have any family Gianna, my parents died when I was very young, much like you. I had no other family.”  
“So who looked after you?”  
“I spent my teenage years growing up with a friend of my fathers and his son.”  
“Are they not around anymore then?”  
“No, when I was twenty-one a woman took a special interest in me, gave me a job, and trained me to be the best I could be. I guess in a way she became a mother figure for me, I miss her.”  
“What happened to her?”  
“She was killed; some very bad men took her from me. That’s when I met your uncle, he was her replacement.”  
“You must have hated him, replacing the woman you loved.”  
“I did at first I won’t lie, I probably made his life hell in fact…much like you’re doing now.”  
Gianna met his eyes, her face scrunching up.  
“He’s trying to play happy families, pretend like nothings happened.”  
“That’s not true Gianna, he’s trying to make things easier for you that’s all, he just wants you to feel at home here.”  
“But it’s not our home, we don’t even have our own rooms, have you seen those rooms, antique furniture everywhere, what is he…ninety.”  
James couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face as she spoke to him.  
“I’m sure that you’re uncle will let you make the room your own eventually.”  
“He’s not easy to talk too.” She answered quietly.  
“He’s not a tough as he appears and he could throw that remark back at you too, you haven’t made things easy on him either. Maybe you both need to try and get along better huh.”  
“I guess, I’ll try.”  
“That’s all I ask.”  
…  
James got up and brought out some cereal from the cupboard before bringing over a bowl and handing the box to Gianna who took it willingly. Gianna ate in silence as James drank his coffee, when she’d finished, she watched him closely before speaking again.  
“You didn’t go home last night did you? And you didn’t sleep on the couch because I got up during the night for water; he only has three bedrooms which could only mean you slept in his room.”  
James coughed as his coffee went down the wrong way before looking back at her.  
“Well that answered my question.” She grinned.  
“Gianna.”  
“Hey it’s cool, didn’t know he liked men but whatever.”  
“It’s not like that.”  
“What’s it like then?”  
“It’s…Christ.”  
“We’re not allowed to swear.”  
“Right sorry, look your uncle and I, it’s new to us…it wasn’t something we planned, it just happened.”  
“Funny, that’s what mum said when Isa was born.” She joked.  
“I care about your uncle very much, and I’d like to be a part of his life.”  
“Would you be a part of our lives too?”  
“Would you want me to be?”  
“You’re nice, you’ve been great with Isa, and she likes you.”  
“What about you?”  
“Well…you’re easier to talk to than him…I like you too.” She smiled. “I’m gonna go and have a shower.”  
James watched as Gianna got up and left the room, passing Mallory as she went.  
“Good morning Gianna.” He said, stopping beside her.   
James watched from the kitchen, smiling as Gianna looked over at him before she took everyone by surprise and wrapped her arms around her uncle. Mallory’s arms came up and around her back as he held her close.  
“Morning uncle Gareth.” She smiled, looking up at him.  
“How are you today?” His hand on the side of her face.  
“Yeah I’m okay…you?”  
“The same.”  
Gianna saw the faint hint of tears in Mallory’s eyes before she gave him another hug.  
“I’m sorry for being such a bitch, I’ll try to be better I promise.”  
“Thank you Gianna.”  
“I’m just going to have a shower, I’ll get Isa up.”  
“I can do that.”  
“No it’s fine, you have breakfast with your...with James.”  
Mallory eyed her curiously as she gave one last looked between them before walking away.  
…  
Mallory walked in to the kitchen, James watching him closely before getting up.  
“Good morning again.” James smiled, kissing him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“James, she’s being nice.”  
“We had a little talk; we talked a bit about me, about Olivia, my parents. I pointed out that taking out her anger on you isn’t the way to go, and that you’re hurting just as much as she is. I told her that you need each other more than ever now.”  
“Thank you; I’m not sure what I’d have done without you here.”  
“Don’t thank me just yet, I didn’t say anything but she guessed.”  
“About us?”  
“Oh.”  
“She wasn’t buying that I came over this morning, she’s not stupid and I wasn’t going to attempt to cover it up and possibly make it worse. I figured, just be honest with her and she’ll respect that.”  
“How did she take it?”  
“Well you saw her, Gareth she’s fine with it.”  
“I wonder how Isa will take it.”  
“She’s still too young to really understand, but we’ll explain it to her the best we can…together.”  
“I don’t want this to end, you and me.”  
James closed the space between them, his hands firmly on Mallory’s hips, looking in to his eyes.  
“We’ve only just begun; don’t wish things away just yet.”  
“I’m not an easy man to be around, why do you think my marriage didn’t last, my relationship with my sister and brother in law.”  
“I know it won’t be easy, we’re both difficult men but if we’re serious about this, about us…we’ll make it work okay.”  
Mallory nodded and James leaned in and kissed him, Mallory melting in to the kiss as they stood in his kitchen.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
…  
Gianna was helping Isa on with her pink top and jeans, the younger girl laughing as her big sister looked on.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“That tickles.”  
“Oh yeah, what about this huh.”  
Gianna began tickling her sister in the sides, the little girl falling back on the bed laughing. Gianna began to laugh too, as she sat down on the bed, Isa coming to sit beside her.  
“Are we allowed to do this?” Isa asked.  
“Do what?”  
“Be happy, even though mummy and daddy aren’t here.”  
Gianna smiled before wrapping her arms around her little sister, giving her a hug.  
“Of course we’re allowed to laugh, mum and dad wouldn’t want us to be sad all the time. It’s okay to laugh; you don’t have to be afraid.”  
“Why are so mad at uncle Gareth?”  
“I’m not, I just miss mum and dad…I just needed to take my anger out on someone and he was it.”  
“Are you still mad with him?”  
“No…no not anymore.”  
“I like James.”  
“Yeah, I like him too. I think uncle Gareth really likes him too.”  
Isa just laughed, not really understanding what Gianna was getting at.  
…  
James sat next to Gareth on the couch, enjoying their coffee, James lacing his fingers with the Gareth’s.  
“This is nice.” James smiled.  
“It is, it’s not often I get to do things like this.”  
“What…coffee or me?” James smirked.  
“Both.”  
“So listen, when I was talking with Gianna earlier, she mentioned that her bedroom was…let’s say not exactly to her tastes.”  
“Old you mean?”  
“Well, mature.”  
“Subtle.”  
“Gareth, they’re gonna be living with you for a long time. Don’t you think it would nice if you let them decorate their rooms the way they want?”  
“My god…I’m a father now.”  
“Yes…you are. Just remember that you don’t have to do any of this alone, let me help you.”  
“There’s nothing I’d like more.”  
James leaned in as Mallory turned to face him, placing a firm and tender kiss to the older mans lips.  
“Get a room you two.” Gianna joked, as they walked in.  
“Why is James kissing uncle Gareth like that?” Isa whispered to Gianna.”  
“Isa…come over here for a minute.” Gareth smiled.  
Isa did as she was asked, letting go of her sister’s hand and climbing up on to Mallory’s lap, Mallory’s arm snaked around her back as James smiled down at her. Gianna took a seat in the chair beside them, watching the way Isa looked between James and Mallory.  
“Isa, you know that James works with me don’t you?”  
She nodded before playing with Mallory’s jumper.  
“Well, James is also a friend.”  
“A friend…really.” Gianna smiled.  
Mallory stared her down, Gianna rolling her eyes before she mouthed a sorry in his direction.  
“”As I was saying Isa, James is a friend…a very good friend.”  
“He hugged you last night when you were crying.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I saw you, you were hugging him in the kitchen and you cried.”  
“Your uncle was very upset about your mum and dad.”  
“You miss them?”  
Mallory felt tears in his eyes as she looked up at him, such innocence in her face. James reached over and took a tight hold of his hand and Isa leaned in and hugged her uncle.  
“Isa, I care a great deal about your uncle. I have very strong feelings for him, much like your mum and dad had for each other.”  
“Mummy and daddy loved each other.”  
“Exactly, you understand now.”  
Isa nodded before sliding of Mallory’s lap.  
“Girls I’ve been thinking and seeing as this is your home now…how would you feel about going shopping today and you can both pick out some paint or wallpaper for your rooms.”  
“Shut up…you mean it?” Gianna asked.  
“I do, it’s going to be yours for a good few years and it’s only fair that you decorate it the way you want too.”  
“Oh my god, thank you…thank you.” Gianna smiled, getting up and hugging him before taking Isa’s hand.  
“Let’s go get our jackets.”  
Mallory waited until the girls left the room before getting up from the couch and standing to face James. James looked up to see a strange look on the older mans face.  
“What’s wrong?” James asked, getting to his feet, invading Mallory’s space.  
“For a man who doesn’t share his feelings, you said an awful lot just now.”  
“I know it was probably too soon to say those things but I….”  
“Did you mean them?”  
James leaned in and kissed Mallory before whispering in the older mans ear.  
“I…am slowly falling in love with you.” He said, before pulling back.  
“You know I come as a package now.”  
“I know, this is what I want. You…and the girls.”  
“Okay…ready to go shopping then.”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

James Bond in Homebase…now there’s something I never thought I’d ever write in a sentence lol.  
…  
Chapter 8  
…  
The girls ran inside the large store, Ginnna heading straight to the paint section as Isa went to the top of the aisle where the wallpaper was displayed as James and Mallory walked behind.  
“Well they seem to know exactly what they want.” James grinned.  
“Mmmmm, I hope Gianna isn’t one of those girls that likes everything black.”  
“You don’t want black walls?”  
“I’d prefer not too but…I suppose if it makes her happy, it’s a small price to pay.”  
“It won’t be forever.”  
“True, listen…thank you for joining us. I didn’t fancy coming on my own with them.”  
“I’m happy too; it’s certainly not something I’ve ever done before. My flat’s not exactly home.”  
“You don’t spend a lot of time there do you?”  
“Not really, no one to go home too.”  
“Well you have now.” He smiled.  
“Uncle Gareth, over here.” Gianna yelled over.  
James and Mallory went over to Gianna who was holding up a tin of orange paint.  
“Well, not the colour I thought you’d go for, but I like it.”  
“What did you think I’d pick?”  
“Erm…I’d rather not say.”  
“What, black or something.”  
James laughed, giving Mallory away immediately…causing Gianna to laugh.  
“Oh my god, you really think I’d paint my room black…look at me, do I look like a Goth.”  
“A what…”  
“A…oh never mind, so can I have this one and the yellow.”  
“Orange and yellow?”  
“Yeah I was thinking half and half…too much?”  
“I think it’s a very good idea Gianna.”  
“Great, well you two take these and I’ll go and help Isa pick hers.” She smiled, passing each of them a can of paint.  
Mallory turned to James who was smiling at him, mischievousness in his eyes.  
“You can smile; as soon as you get back from your next mission…you’ll be helping me.”  
“Or I could just not go at all and help now.”  
Mallory eyed him closely before turning to him, his back to the girls.  
“James we discussed this, 3 months…that was the agreement.”  
“The agreement sucks; I already know what I want.”  
“James, I don’t want us to regret this. We can’t rush in to anything; it’s new for both of us.”  
“Fine but I meant what I said before…I’m not going to change my mind, I love you…that’s it.”  
“Uncle Gareth come and see what I want.” Isa yelled out.  
Mallory turned to her and smiled before turning back to James and kissed him.  
“I love you too but please, for me…take some time.”  
Mallory turned and made his way over to Isa and Gianna, leaving James standing holding the paint.  
…  
The ride back home was pretty quiet in the front seat. Gianna and Isa were chatting away, over their choices for their rooms.  
“Do we get new furniture for our rooms Uncle Gary?” Gianna asked.  
“What did you just call me?”  
“Uncle Gary, I thought I’d give it a try…no?”  
“I like it.” Isa smiled.  
Mallory looked at her in the mirror smiling.  
“Uncle Gary is fine with me.”  
“So, are you Uncle James now?” Gianna asked.  
“Oh, well…maybe it’s a bit soon for that huh. Nobody knows what the future holds.” He replied quietly.  
Gianna gave him a strange look before watching Mallory’s face in the mirror whose smile had faded. Mallory turned to James who had turned to the window as they drove home.  
“Girls, how about we stop for some pizza on the way home, I’m not in the mood to cook tonight.”  
“Great, can we choose the topping?”  
“Of course you can.”  
The girls continued to talk uncontrollably as James and Mallory remained quiet all the way home. When they got back to the house, Mallory took some pizza and put it on their plates before handing it to them.  
“Girls, why don’t you take these through and watch some TV okay.”  
“Really, we’re allowed.”  
“Sure, go on. I’ll bring you some juice shortly.”  
The girls took their pizza and rushed though, fighting over what to watch on TV. James closed the door behind him and turned to James who was putting some pizza on their plates before going to the fridge and opening two beers.  
“So…do you mind telling me what that was in the car?” Mallory asked.  
“What?”  
“The whole nobody knows what the future holds statement.”  
“Oh that, well you said it yourself…we shouldn’t rush in to anything.”  
Mallory came and sat down beside James at the table, getting as close as he could.  
“Three months James…it’s not a lifetime.”  
“It might as well be…what if I get myself killed out there.”  
“Well you’ve been pretty lucky so far, James I don’t want us to leave things like this. Three months of you hating me, I…”  
“I don’t hate you, I just don’t wanna leave.”  
James got his feet, taking Mallory’s hand and pulling him up with him before wrapping his arms around the older man.  
“It better be a quick three months, because there’s nowhere else I wanna be but here with you and the girls.”  
“I want that too.”  
James kissed Mallory, backing him up against the counter before they were interrupted by Gianna.  
“Erm sorry, but are getting something to drink or not.”  
“Yes, I’m coming.” Mallory replied.  
“I’ll bet you are.” She mumbled, walking away.  
“Did she just say…”  
“Erm, she did.” James laughed.  
“That girl, I swear she’ll…”  
“Oh leave, she’s young.”  
“Will you stay tonight?”  
“If you want me too.”  
“I do.”  
…  
The movie was finished just before 10pm; Gianna took Isa and got her and herself ready for bed, leaving James and Mallory lying on the couch.  
“I suppose we ought to make a move too.” Mallory groaned.  
“Mmmmm, I don’t want this night to end. Tomorrow I have to go and we…”  
Mallory got up and extended his hand to James, who eyed him curiously.  
“What.”  
“Come with me.”  
James smiled before taking Mallory’s hand and following him to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them before pulling Mallory to him, James being backed up against the door, causing it to bang.  
“Ssssh, we don’t want to disturb the girls.” Mallory smiled.  
“Then don’t make so much noise.”  
James moved to back Mallory on to the bed, leaning over him before leaning down to kiss him.  
“How am I gonna survive three months without this.” James whispered in to his ear.  
“I’m sure you’ll find other ways to get rid of the tension.”   
James took note of the way Mallory looked at him, knowing exactly what he was getting at.  
“Not this time, no more women.”  
“James, it’s your job.”  
“There are other ways to get information other than sex you know.”  
“But it’s all you’ve ever known, you’ve never had any trouble before.”  
“Yeah well, I wasn’t in love before. I didn’t have someone to come home too, I do now.”  
“James we…”  
“I will get what ever information I need without sex, things have changed and that’s the way it’s gonna stay.” He said, as he helped Mallory remove their clothes.   
Mallory’s eyes widened when he felt James enter him, James face never leaving his.  
“You okay?” James asked, trying not to move.  
“It’s fine, I’m fine.”  
“You sure?”  
“James, if you don’t move I swear to god…”  
“With pleasure sir.”  
Mallory brought James closer to him as James moved steadily with him, causing him more and more pleasure as James hit his prostate every time.  
“James I….” Mallory began, turning his face away.  
“Don’t.” James said, his hand coming to Mallory’s face. “Don’t turn away, I wanna see you. Let it all go.”  
James whispered encouragement in his ear was all he needed as his orgasm over took him, clinging tightly to James as the younger man followed soon after. Mallory lay quietly beside James, minutes later, his arm over James torso as James placed a warm kiss to his head.  
“That was…incredible.” Mallory smiled.  
“Yeah, that should keep you going for a few months.”  
“They’ll pass quickly, I promise.”  
“I hope so, god I love you so much.”  
“I love you too James.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
…  
It had been a rough 24 hours, one minute James was on speaker, getting ready to take the shot that would send him home after a long 3 months and then without any warning, there was a lot of shooting, yelling and suddenly the speaker went silent and James had slipped of the radar. Hours later they had received word that James had been captured by the Russians he’d been trailing. Mallory had ordered Tanner to send in other Agents to rescue James; he’s spent most of the night at the office, becoming more and more anxious with every phone call.  
“Sir…you should go home.” Eve smiled.  
“Home, I can’t…not until I know Bond is safe.”  
“The girls need you too, Gianna shouldn’t be left alone to take care of Isa, she’s still a kid herself. It’s late and you need to rest.”  
“I won’t be able to sleep so if any news comes in…”  
“Of course we’ll call you…go home, be with the girls.”  
Mallory nodded and collected his stuff and left for the evening, he arrived home just after 1am, closing the door gently behind him so as not to wake the girls. He sat his laptop on the coffee table and switched it on before going over to the cabinet and pouring a large whiskey and sitting down. He played the recording of James last communication, hearing the distress in his voice before the line went dead.  
“Uncle Gary…”  
Mallory looked up to see Gianna standing in the doorway, watching him with worry on her face.  
“Gianna, you should be in bed.” He said, running a hand over his face.  
“I heard you come in.”  
Despite her age, she wasn’t a fool and could see that something wasn’t right with her uncle. She came over and sat down beside her, her hand resting on his arm as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
“What’s happened?”  
“Nothing’s happened.”  
“You called and said you’d be late because you had problems at work, you look sad. Did somebody else die?”  
Mallory looked down at her, trying hard not to show too much emotion.  
“Is is James?”  
Mallory closed his eyes as he nodded his head.  
“What’s happened to him?”  
“He’s…been taken.”  
“Oh…do you know by whom?”  
“Yes…”  
“Can you get him back?”  
“Believe me Gianna, we’re trying very hard to bring him home.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I have to be don’t I.”  
“No you don’t, you don’t have to pretend around us. I know how you feel about him, you love him don’t you.”  
Mallory wrapped his arm around his niece, placing a kiss to her head.  
“I love him very much.”  
“He was right you know, the job you guys do…it is too dangerous. When he gets back, and he will. Maybe it’s just as well he’s taking a step back.”  
“Are you going to bed?”  
“I don’t think I’d be able to sleep Gianna, you go though, I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
Gianna got up and gave Mallory a kiss on the cheek before returning to her room, closing the door and looking around at the stripped walls, ready to paint.   
“Please come home James, he needs you.” She whispered to herself.  
…  
It was 6am when Mallory’s phone vibrated on the coffee table, waking him from his few minutes he’d allowed himself to rest. He saw Eve’s name and immediately answered.  
“Eve…tell me you have something?”  
“Sir…he’s safe.”  
Mallory let out a shaky breath as he ran a hand over his face, trying hard to keep his voice neutral.  
“You’re sure?”  
“They’re flying him over as we speak, give it a coupe of hours and they’ll take him to our medical unit.”  
“I’m on my way in?”  
“Sir, we’ll call when he gets here…you should rest.”  
“I’m coming in.”   
Mallory hung up before heading to Gianna’s room to wake the sleeping girl, he went inside to see her dead to the world, clutching a photograph. He took it gently from her grasp to see his sister and brother-in-law and the girls in happier times.  
“Gianna.” He whispered, kneeling beside her.  
She stirred, opening her eyes slowly to see Mallory watching her.  
“Gianna, we have to go.”  
“What…where.”  
“Work.”  
“I thought we weren’t allowed.”  
“Today I’m making an acceptation.”  
“But…”  
“They found James; they’re flying him back to our medical facility. I need to be there and I don’t think it’s fair to leave you girls alone again.”  
“He is okay?” She asked, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
“I don’t have any details yet, come on…get dressed.”  
…  
Gianna did as she was asked while Mallory went and got Isa ready, he changed in to a clean suit before heading out with the girls, driving as fast as the speed limit would allow. When they arrived at MI6, Gianna’s eyes went wide as Mallory escorted them inside.  
“Oh my god, this is where you guys work. You’re spies.”  
“Gianna, please…not now. Come with me.”  
As they walked towards Mallory’s office, Eve got up from her desk to greet them.  
“Sir…I thought I was going to call when I had news.”  
“Eve...I couldn’t just sit at home. I need to be here.”  
“Of course, I understand.”  
“Look, could you do me a favour and watch these two while I make some phone calls?”  
“Sure.”  
“Uncle Gary what…”  
“Gianna, go with Eve...just for a little while, do it for me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thank you.”  
Mallory quickly kissed each girl before retreating to his office, leaving Eve to baby-sit.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far, they’ve been fantastic.  
…  
Chapter 10  
…  
It was coming up for mid-day; Mallory was still hidden away in his office, while Eve kept Isa occupied with some crayons and a colouring book. Gianna had spent most of her time listening to her music while Eve worked away at her desk. Gianna took her earphones out and looked over at her sister who seemed quite content; she glanced at Eve who seemed a little distracted from her work. Gianna approached her desk and sat on the side as Eve looked up.  
“Gianna, you okay?” Eve asked, realizing the girl her moved from her spot on the sofa.  
“Mmmm, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course you can, what’s on your mind.”  
“Will James be okay?”  
“Oh honey, all I know is that he’s alive. I don’t think it’s too serious, knowing James just a few bruises.”  
“Uncle Gary was really worried, he didn’t sleep last night.”  
“Well…James is one of his best agents…he cares a lot for them.”  
“It’s okay Eve, you don’t have to pretend with me…we already know about James and my uncle, they explained it to me and Isa… I mean, I kinda already knew anyway, I accidentally walked in on them in the kitchen one night and I…”  
“Okay Gianna, I think I can classify that as too much information where my boss is concerned.” Eve replied quickly.  
“Oh…sorry.”  
“Are you okay with it though, your uncle and James?”  
“I’m not a homophobe if that’s what you’re getting at.”  
Gianna seemed a little taken a back by Eve’s question at her smile faded.  
“Oh honey, I didn’t mean it like that. You’ve only been with your uncle a few months and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with him having another person in his life.”  
“I don’t know, I guess so. He’s always a lot happier when James is around. If it wasn’t for James I’d probably still be an utter bitch to my uncle, he helped a lot when we moved in.”  
“So James spent a lot of time with you then?”  
“Are you fishing Eve?”  
“James is a good friend, he doesn’t open up a lot and I just want to make sure he’s okay.”  
“Well he is, he didn’t want to go to where ever it is he went, I over heard him and my uncle when we were shopping for paint. I can’t wait for him to come back, uncle Gary hasn’t smiled in a while.”  
“James will be fine I’m sure and so will your uncle, he’s a tough man.”  
“You don’t have to tell me, is it okay if I get a sandwich or something…I’m hungry?”  
Eve gave Gianna some money and she sent Isa with her to go and get something to eat while they waited.  
…  
A few more hours passed before Eve knocked lightly on Mallory’s door, he didn’t answer so she made her way inside to see him sitting on his sofa, his head in hands. She hated to see him like this and actually wished for the touch no nonsense M back. She came over and sat down beside him, passing him a coffee.  
“Here, I thought you could use a distraction.”  
Mallory looked up to see Eve watching him, her eyes full of concern. He gave a small smile before taking the coffee from her.  
“Thank you Eve.”  
“I take it you didn’t get much work done?”  
“I couldn’t concentrate.”  
“I told you not to come in.”  
“Yes I know but, I want to be here when he arrives.”  
“I’m sure he’s fine, you know what’s like. He has a body of steel that man.”  
Mallory tried his best to laugh with her but failed, taking a sip of coffee to cover up the lump in his throat. Eve reached over and placed her hand over his.  
“You really love him, don’t you?”  
“How did you…”  
“James is a good friend and notice things, they way you two were with one another at the funeral, and James did confide in me.”  
“I won’t embarrass you by asking what he said.”  
“I wouldn’t tell you anyway, but just know…he does feel the same way about you.”  
“He wants out Eve?”  
“Of what?”  
“He doesn’t want to be a double o anymore; he said he’s done with field work. Before he went on this mission, we argued about it. I told him if he still felt the same after this one then I’d grant him his request.”  
“Why does he want to give it up?”  
Mallory tried to avoid Eve’s gaze when she asked the question.  
“Oh…because of you?”  
“I don’t want him to give up a job I know he loves…just for me.”  
“But it’s not just for you is it?   
“What do you mean?”  
“The girls, I think he’s created quite a bond with them, especially Gianna.”  
“I don’t know how he did it, without him, I’d be left dealing with an unruly teenager and as for Isa, she adores him.”  
“I think the feeling is mutual.”  
“He has to be alright Eve.”  
“He will be, he never lets anything keep him down. Well, not for long anyway…I better go and make sure Gianna hasn’t spent all my money on lunch.”  
“Thanks for looking after them Eve.”  
“It’s no trouble, try and get some sleep, you look exhausted…I’ll keep an eye on them.”  
Eve got up and made her way to the door.  
“He really does love you…you do know that.” Eve smiled.  
“I do.”  
…  
It was nearly 3 o’clock when Eve informed Mallory that James has just been brought down to their medical unit. Mallory came rushing out of his office, Gianna was on her feet in seconds, ready to follow him.  
“Gianna no, you stay here.”  
“I want to see him too.”  
“I know you do but…”  
“But what, it’s not fair.”  
“I want to see James too.” Isa cried.  
Mallory turned, picking up Isa before wrapping his free arm around Gianna.  
“Girls, I don’t know what James condition is yet. I need to assess him first but I promise you that the moment he is given the all clear I will come and get you both okay.”  
“You promise.” Isa sniffed, her head on his shoulder.  
“I promise sweetheart…I promise. Eve would you…”  
Eve came and took Isa from Mallory’s arms as Gianna stood aside.  
“I promise I won’t be too long girls, just stay with Eve for a bit longer okay.”  
Mallory looked back at the girls one more time before making his way down to see how James was. When he arrived he was greeted by their in house doctor.  
“M…”  
“Kate…how is he?”  
“He’s bloody lucky is all I can say, he was beaten pretty badly. The side of his face is a little swollen but it should go down in a few days, he has a fractured arm, a knife wound to his stomach…as I said, he’s bloody lucky.”  
“Can I see him?”  
“I don’t see why not, he’s been asking for you.”  
Mallory gave his thanks to the older woman before making his way inside to see James looking broken.  
“Jesus…what the hell have they done to you.”  
Mallory came to James side, his hand resting on James hairline.”  
“It looks worse than it is Sir.”  
“Cut out the Sir would you, thank god you’re alive.”  
“I never leave a job til it’s finished.”  
James hissed as he moved the wrong way.  
“Easy, take it slow.”  
“Help me sit up will you.”  
Mallory placed on arm on James back and helped him sit up slowly, James letting out a groan as he moved.  
“Sorry, you alright?”  
“Mmmm, this is better…thanks.”  
James watched Mallory closely as he took a seat on the bed beside him.  
“You haven’t been sleeping?” James stated.  
“How could I sleep with you missing?”  
“You’re no good to me without rest.”  
Mallory looked away as James hand came to rest on his wrist.  
“That sounded rough, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it to be.”  
“No you’re right, I just…all I could think about was getting you back safe. The girls have been…”  
“How are they?”  
“Worried about you, Gianna especially.”  
“I hope she’s been sleeping.”  
“More than me, I got a bit…upset last night, she was very…grown up.”  
“She’s a good kid.”  
“Yes she is, they both are.”  
“How’s Isa.”  
“Good, I don’t think she’s fully aware of what happened. The less she knows the better.”  
“I agree…I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
Mallory took his other hand, pushing away a bit of James hair from his face.  
“You need a haircut.”  
“Tell me about…”  
Before James could finish, Mallory had leaned in and covered James lips, James felt a single tear roll down Mallory’s cheek as he leaned in.  
“Hey…I’m okay, I’m alive.” James whispered.  
“I’ll sign your papers, you want out of the field, I’ll happily sign now. If it’s still what…”  
“It’s what I want, especially after this.”  
“I love you, I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to tell you that.”  
“Gareth, I’m okay.”  
“This is my entire fault, if I…”  
“Will you stop; none of this is your fault. It was my job, I fucked it up and I got caught. If anyone’s at fault it’s me, don’t blame yourself okay.”  
“I just want you home.”  
“Me too, when do you think nurse ratchet will let me leave.”  
“A few days at least I think.”  
“Can you swing it for me, let me go home now.”  
“James you’re injured and need rest.”  
“Which I can get at home, with you and the girls. Aren’t your surroundings supposed to help you heal quicker?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Well I’d heal a lot quicker surrounded by the people I love, with you.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not promising anything.”  
“Just try your best.”  
Mallory got up to go and speak to Kate but was stopped when James pulled him back to him and kissed him again.  
“What was that for?” Mallory asked.  
“I’ve just missed you so much, now go and get me out of here.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

I’ve using The Blacklist’s Kate Kaplan here because she’s so bloody brilliant and I’d love to see what she’d do if she ever left her old life with Red behind.  
…  
Chapter 11  
…  
Mallory stepped in to Kate’s office, her head was down as she read over some files on her desk, her hand on her hip as she focused.  
“Kate…”  
“M…he asleep?”  
“No, he’s wide awake.”  
“What can I do for you; you have something on your mind?”  
“I know what I’m about to ask you is completely unethical but…”  
“Yes?”  
“I want you to sign James discharge papers, saying that he’s fit enough to leave our facility.”  
Kate straightened herself, a stern look on her face as she pushed her glasses up.  
“I’m sorry…you want me to do what?”  
“Kate…”  
“Hang on, you want me to discharge a man, who a mere what…24 hours ago was held captive and beaten within an inch of his life.”  
Kate came around her desk and stood directly in front of Mallory, a look of uncertainty on her face.  
“I know I’m asking a lot from you Kate but I…”  
“A lot is an understatement; he needs to be here for a week at least. He has a knife wound; bruising…he can barely stand.”  
“He wants to come home Kate.”  
Kate heard the determination in Mallory’s voice as he kept eye contact with her.  
“Okay what’s going on here…what am I missing?”  
“Missing?”  
“Yes M…missing, is there something between you and your agent?”  
Mallory looked away for a second. Giving Kate all the answers she needed.  
“I see, well you certainly kept that one quiet.”  
“I wasn’t aware that it was anyone else’s business.”  
“When you want me to break protocol for you it becomes my business…Sir.”  
Mallory moved past her and took a seat at her desk, lowering his head as he clasped his hands together. Kate took the spare chair behind her door and brought it over to join him. Her voice went a little quieter as she spoke to him.  
“So how long have you and Bond been together?”  
“Not long, he was very supportive towards me and my two nieces when my sister and brother-in-law were killed; I’m not actually sure what I’d have done without him.”  
“I see.”  
“You’re judging me Kate.”  
“Am I, so you’re a mind reader now?”  
Kate was always one to try to lighten the mood in the darkest of times, it had always been one of her good points, and one that made the previous M hired her on the spot regardless of the PM’s reservations.  
“Look…I’m not judging you dearie, you know me too well for that. You’ve known me a long time, you know what I’ve done in my past and yet you still helped our previous head to get me hired.”  
“Well you had previous medical background, even before…him.”  
“Are you in love with him? Bond?”  
“I am, you think it foolish don’t you?”  
“I really do wish you’d stop trying to assume what I’m thinking, of course I don’t think it foolish…they’re nothing foolish about love.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever truly felt like this before, until my sister’s death I never really knew the man behind double o seven. He truly is one of the most compassionate, caring and understanding men I’ve possibly ever met and he accepts me for who I am…flaws and all.”  
“Well that’s a good thing dearie.”  
“Kate…he hates being here, please…let me take him home, he just wants to be with the people who love him.”  
Kate closed her eyes for a brief moment before looking back at Mallory.  
“Okay here’s what I’m going to do, I’ll grant him the authorization to leave, just so long as he’s not left a lone. He needs to be monitored just in case something were to happen.”  
“I can do that.”  
“You’ll probably have to hire a nurse which I can arrange and I…”  
“No, a nurse won’t be necessary, I’ll be there.”  
“You have this place.”  
“It can take a back burner for a while.”  
“Oh my, it really is love. One other thing, I will be by every night to change dressings and assess him to make sure he’s healing as I’d like.”  
“I can do dressings and such if you just…”  
“You’re not listening to me, if you don’t allow me to come by every evening to check on him then I won’t grant his release…it’s non negotiable.”  
“Alright then, I agree to your terms.”  
“Good, then you may go and tell him the good news.”  
“Can the girls come down to see him, they’ve been worried.”  
“I don’t see why not, I’ll call Eve and let her know and you can go and tell Bond the good news.”  
Mallory was on his feet, shaking Kate’s hand before she returned to her desk, and picking up the phone.  
“Kate…thank you.”  
“Just keep him alive.”  
…  
Mallory returned to James room, seeing the younger man smiling at him as he walked over to his bedside.  
“Well…how’d it go? She said no didn’t she, that woman’s a tyrant I’m telling you. There’s something about her that’s always been a little off to me.”  
“Well I wouldn’t go telling her that or she might change her mind about sending you home.”  
“What…you mean she agreed.”  
“She did.”  
“What did you have to bribe her with to get her to agree to it?”  
“I didn’t bribe her anything; you know believe it or not, Kate is actually a very nice person. You should give her a chance.”  
“She’s a middle aged woman who lives in the past, end off.”  
Mallory couldn’t stop the big smile that spread across his face as he began to laugh.  
“Alright what’s so funny?”  
“You really do need to get to know Kate better, she was handling weapons when you were still in nappies.”  
“She’s just a doctor.”  
“She wasn’t always, trust me on that…don’t ever cross her.”  
“What are….”  
“Uncle James.”  
Both men looked up when Isa let go of Eve’s hand and ran over to the bed, Mallory picking her up and placing her beside James as the younger man gave her a hug.  
“Hey you, god have I missed you.”  
“Uncle Gary said you were hurt, are you okay now.”  
“Well I’m getting there, but it’ll take some time…you okay to help me out til then.”  
Isa smiled as James ran a hand down the side of her face.  
“That’s my girl.”  
“Come on you, give James some room to breathe.”  
Mallory put her back down as Gianna approached the bed, a half smile on her face.  
“Hey kiddo.” James smiled.  
“Hey yourself.”  
“You okay.”  
“I am now.”  
“I’ll take Isa back upstairs, we’ll finish colouring in that picture huh.” Eve said.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay far too may people in here, come out…M I need a word.” Kate said appearing.  
“We were just leaving.” Eve smiled before leaving with Isa.   
Mallory left with Kate, leaving Gianna and James alone.  
“Why did that woman call Uncle Gary M?”  
“Well that’s who he’s known as around here.”  
“Yeah but why?”  
“We’re spies Gianna, some secrets are best kept just that.”  
“Are you really okay?”  
“I’m not great but I’ll get there, I’m allowed to go home. It took a lot of work to convince Kate to let me leave but your Uncle’s a miracle worker.”  
“She looks scary.”  
“Well I certainly wouldn’t cross her.”  
“He’s been so sad and quiet you know, since you left and when we heard that you’d been captured, he fell to bits. I heard him so many times in his room crying over you. He really loves you James.”  
“Yeah I know…I love him too, very much.”  
“Don’t leave again, if anything happened to you, he’d fall to pieces.”  
“Gianna, I have no intention in leaving again. This job, I’m done with it…I can’t do it anymore.”  
“Wow, you really love him that much huh.”  
“Not just your Uncle, you girls mean so much to me too…the daughters I never had.”  
“Does he know that you’re leaving?”  
“Not yet, let me tell him when I’m ready okay.”  
“Sure.”  
“So, how’s the painting of your room going?”  
“Honestly, it’s not. Uncle Gary isn’t exactly the painter type or DIY for that matter, the week after you left he got me these cool bedside cabinets for my room, 3 days it took him to get them up and even then…I still don’t think they look right.”  
“Don’t worry, when I’m healed I’ll fix them okay.”  
“Great.”  
“Gianna…would you mind going back down to Eve, I’ll be there shortly.” Mallory said, entering the room.  
“Yeah sure, see you later James.” She smiled, kissing his cheek before she left.  
Mallory came over to James, leaning down and kissing him before handing him a sheet of paper.  
“What’s this?”  
“That is your release papers, Kate said you are free to go whenever you’re ready.”  
“Really.”  
“Yeah, now I’m going to ask Eve if she’d mind taking the girls, just for tonight…just to give us the night to ourselves, how does that sound?”  
“It sounds wonderful.”  
“I’ll go and ask her now; I’ll be back shortly okay.”  
“Don’t leave me for too long.”  
“I’ll hurry back.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
…  
Mallory had his arm securely around James waist as they stepped out of the elevator and towards the front door. James leaned against the door frame as Mallory unlocked the door before bringing his arm back around James and taking him inside. They walked slowly over to the couch, Mallory lowering James gently on to the couch, the younger man letting out a pained noise as he did so.  
“James…”  
“I’m okay, stop fussing.”  
“I’ll just put your things away and I’ll get your painkillers.”  
James closed his eyes for a few moments as he listened to Mallory moving around the house, putting things away. He heard the tap going on, the water being filled before Mallory had returned, taking a seat beside James and passing him two pills.  
“Here you go; you’ll feel a little better after these.”  
James took them from the his hand and quickly swallowed them before taking a drink of water and handing it back to Mallory.  
“Thanks.”  
“Maybe it would have been better if you’d stayed in the unit for just a few days until you’d healed a little.”  
“If I’d stayed in there I’d have gone crazy, I’d much rather be here with you.” James smiled, his hand lying on Mallory’s thigh as the older man sat back.  
James watched the way Mallory frowned, lost in his own thoughts.  
“What are you thinking about?” James asked.  
“What I’d have done if I’d lost you.” He answered, turning to face James.  
“Hey come on, I’m fine.”  
“This time.”  
James turned slowly to Mallory as the older man watched him closely.  
“Careful James.”  
“I’m okay, listen…there’s something I wanted to tell you.”  
“Oh…”  
“I wasn’t gonna bring it up unitl I was healed but…it might be better to get it off my chest now.”  
“About us?”  
James heard the slight panic in Mallory’s voice as he looked at James.  
“Oh god no, no…not us. Look, we agreed that I’d be taken out of the field after the three months right.”  
“Yes and I keep my promises, the paperwork’s been sitting in my desk for the past three months waiting to be signed.”  
“You might want to make a few alterations to it.”  
“You want to go back.”  
“No, no I haven’t changed my mind, quite the opposite actually.”  
“James I don’t think I…”  
“I want out, the whole thing.”  
“What…you mean.”  
“I’m quitting.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve been though a tough time and it’s understandable that you…”  
“This isn’t because of what’s happened to me, well not just that. My priorities have changed. We’re together now and the girls, when I was being held all I could think about were the three of you and how much I wanted to be back here with you. I know we’ve not been together long but if there’s one thing I’m sure off, it’s that I love you and girls more than anything else and I want to be around for a long time.”  
“Well you can still do that with an office job.”  
“You don’t get it, I don’t need the money. The job has been my life, purely because I’ve had no one to share any part of my life with, not until you. I don’t need to work anymore, I have more money than I’ll ever need and you…You’re the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing before I close my eyes. I want a family, with you.”  
Mallory couldn’t speak, all he could do was move forward, bringing a hand to James face and kissing him.  
“I love you so much James and if this is what you really want then…I grant you it all.”  
…  
Eve carried the plates over to the table and placed them down before pouring some juice in to each glass.  
“Okay girls, dinner.”  
Isa and Gianna rushed over, taking a seat beside each other as Eve sat down to join them, bringing a bowl of salad with her.  
“Taco’s, my favourite.” Gianna smiled.  
“Really, I’m so glad. It’s the one thing I can actually make without burning them.”  
“Why do we have to stay here?” Isa asked.  
“Oh honey, we just thought it would be good to give you Uncle James and Uncle Gareth some time alone tonight.”  
“Come on Isa, it’ll be fun.”  
“Of course it will, I have plenty of movies, we can make popcorn, we’ll do facials.”  
“Do you have a Wii?”  
“I do, and plenty of games to keep you girls occupied. You’ll have fun Isa, I promise.” Eve smiled.  
“Okay.”  
“That’s a girl, come on eat up. I have ice cream for after.”  
“Yaaaaay.”  
“Hey Eve, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course you can, what’s on your mind.”  
“What would happen if James left?”  
“Left…what do you mean?”  
“The job you guys do, what if he didn’t want to do it anymore.”  
“Has he said he doesn’t?”  
Gianna went quiet before looking up at Eve.  
“Gianna.”  
“He said he doesn’t want to do the job anymore, not just the part he does now but…all of it.”  
“I see.”  
“Do you think Uncle Gary would be mad if he did?”  
“Well, I don’t know. At then end of the day it’s James decision and I’m sure your Uncle would support whatever he decided to do.”  
“Would it be bad if he left, because he wouldn’t be there to kill the bad guys?”  
“How do you know what he does?”  
“He told me, I’m not a kid Eve.” Gianna whispered, so Isa wouldn’t hear.  
“I won’t deny he’s the best we have but, life goes on and someone would take his place. Perhaps they won’t be as good as James but, we’d manage.”  
“Cool.”  
“Did he tell you why he doesn’t want to continue?”  
“He said there were more important things in his life now.”  
“Your Uncle and you girls?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Eat your dinner.” Gianna retuned to eating as Eve looked ahead, imagining MI6 without James Bond.  
…  
James was propped up in bed as Mallory came to join him an hour later, running a hand over his face.  
“Tired?” James asked.  
“Mmmm, quite…it’s been a long day.”  
“Well considering you haven’t slept for several days.”  
“You’re home safe now so I don’t think I should have much trouble this evening.”  
“Hey, about what I said earlier…are you sure you’re okay with it?”  
“James, I won’t deny it will be hard trying to find someone to replace you but…I’m relieved. After the last few days, I’m not sure I’d have the energy to go through all of that again, just as long as it makes you happy.”  
“More than happy.”  
“Then so am I.”  
“Do you have any idea how much I love you.”  
“You’ve said.”  
“I mean it.”  
“I know…I love you too. Get some rest James, please…or Kate will kill me.”  
“Well we wouldn’t want that.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
…  
James turned over in bed the next morning, groaning when he stretched a little more than he’d intended, forgetting about his injuries for a few seconds. He got up slowly when he heard voices, just making out Kate’s voice; he rolled his eyes as he got up slowly and began to get dressed.  
“So…how is he this morning?” Kate asked.  
“He’s still asleep, he was sore last night.”  
“I’m still unsure about allowing him home so soon.”  
“Kate…it’s what he wanted.”  
“And what if he does himself more damage mmmm?”  
“Then I shall take full responsibility.”  
“Where are the girls?”  
“They spend the night at Eve’s; I thought it was best on his first night home.”  
“Has he said anything about what they did to him over there?”  
“No, it’s not something he really talks about when he returns from missions.”  
“Keeping things like that bottled up inside…it’s not good for him, for any of you.”  
“I wouldn’t even know how to broach the subject.”  
“You’re his boss as well as his partner, you have to remember that. Don’t you ever inquire when your agents return about their well being?”  
“Well of course I do.” He said, defensively.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“More often than not, they don’t want to talk about what they went through, that’s when I offer them counseling or your assistance.”  
“Try to get him to open up to you more; you’re together now…you have to be able to share things in order to have a close relationship.”  
“I don’t think either of us has ever found that easy.”  
“You deserve to be happy dearie.”  
“Thank you Kate.”  
“Not interrupting am I?”  
Kate and Mallory looked up from their conversation to see James standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on the doorframe. Mallory was on his feet and had his arm around James, leading him to the sofa in seconds.  
“Here, take it slowly.” Mallory spoke quietly.  
James eyed Kate closely as she watched their interactions, smiling when she saw the way Mallory was in James presence. Kate moved to look in to her bag as James was lowered down, letting out a breath as he tried to sit up a bit better.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t come by last night but something came up, I hope you don’t me coming by so early?”  
“No you’re fine, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”  
“You were a bit restless last night.”  
“Well that’s to be expected, you went through quite an ordeal…it might help to talk about it?” Kate said, as she made eye contact with Mallory.  
“Not really my style Kate.”  
“Well, you never know. Okay, lift up you shirt and I’ll change that dressing for you.”  
James did as she asked, his eyes fixed on Mallory as he took a seat beside James, taking hold of his hand as he hissed from the pain as Kate applied some antiseptic to his stab wound.  
“Sorry dearie, I’ll try to be as quick as I can.”  
“It’s fine.”  
…  
“GIVE IT TO ME.”  
“NO, I HAD IT FIRST.”  
“ISA GIVE IT BACK….NOW.”  
Eve sat up in bed as she heard the screaming coming from the other room, grabbing her long cardigan to wrap herself in as she walked through to the sitting room.  
“Girls…what the hell.”  
“Eve swore.” Isa laughed.  
“What’s all the yelling about?”  
“I was playing the Wii and Isa grabbed the remote from me.”  
“She wouldn’t let me play.”  
“Girls, it’s early. Don’t you want to go back to bed for a bit.”  
“It’s 8am Eve.”  
“Exactly, it’s early. Aren’t you two tired after last night?”  
“No way, last night was fun. We should do that more often.”  
“I’m hungry.” Isa added.  
“Okay girls, take a seat. I’ll get the cereal.”  
“Oh…Eve, Isa only eats porridge.”  
“Porridge, you’re kidding right. What kid likes porridge?”  
“Yeah I know, she’s a weird one.”  
“Okay, Isa honey I don’t have any porridge. Do you like eggs, I could make eggs, they’re yummy.”  
“Scrambled?” She asked.  
“Sure, anyway you want them. Girls, go and get dressed and I’ll make a start okay.”  
Eve watched them walk away, shaking her head as she opened the fridge.  
“I am never having kids.” She muttered to herself.  
…  
James flicked through the channels as Mallory said goodbye to Kate at the door, hearing them whispering to each other. James looked up when Mallory came back through and headed to the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water and handing James two painkillers, which he took without fuss.  
“Thanks.” He smiled, handing the glass back to Mallory.  
“James, can I talk to you for a minute about something.”  
“Sure, everything okay?”  
“No…I know this is something we don’t usually do but…I need to know.”  
“Know what?”  
“I need to know what happened in North Korea, what the Russians did to you.”  
James went quiet, lowering his head as Mallory asked the question.  
“James…”  
“Why do you want to know? You’ve never asked me before?”  
“You weren’t my partner before, though having said that…I should have paid more attention to your mental state as well as your physical state when you came back from missions. As Head of MI6, I should be looking after you.”  
“Me?”  
“All my agents, I send you to the councilors or Kate and I think everything’s fine after that, but I don’t see you all when you go home, the pain you are all in…not until now.”  
“Gareth you don’t have to worry about all that, what happens to us on missions, the personal pain we go through, that’s on us.”  
“No, it’s not. I’m the one who send s you over there, I’m the one who gets you all in to these situations. I’m the one who causes….”  
“Hey stop it…stop.” James turned slowly, taking hold of Mallory’s hand.  
“James I…”  
“You are not responsible for the chaos that other people create over there okay, you do all you can to make sure we’re fighting fir when we return.”  
“Your physical state perhaps but your mental state, I can’t even begin to imagine what you go through.”  
“You really want to know what I went through?”  
“I do.”  
“Okay…well when they captured me I was held in the smallest room imaginable, there was hardly any air, there was a chair and a toilet and that was it. The window was boarded up, they…stripped me of my clothes and tied be to the chair, they wouldn’t leave me, not for a moment. They interrogated me every hour on the hour, they wouldn’t let me sleep, eat.”  
Mallory found himself feeling sick at the images that were developing in his mind as James told him what had happened to him.  
“When I wouldn’t talk they began dousing me in freezing cold water, determined to make me talk then it was slaps and punches.”  
“And you never gave us up.”  
“I’d die first; I would never…ever give up our government or our country…or you.”  
“I’m so sorry James, I’m sorry that we never discuss the aftermath of your missions. That needs to change, immediately.”  
“Well it doesn’t matter now, does it. It’s not as though I’ll be going back to the job.”  
“No but…now I know the kind of things that happened to you over there. I need to start thinking about the others, the pain they go through as well.”  
“You’re a good man, you know that.”  
“No, I haven’t done nearly enough to help our agents. As Head of MI6 and considering what I went through during my days in the SAS, I should have known what you’d all be going through.”  
“Come on stop, if we’re not willing to talk about then there’s not much you can do. At the end of the day, it’s down to us to ask for the help.”  
“But a little persuasion goes a long way too.”  
“I guess, well I’m sure there will be some who will take comfort in your willingness to help them.”  
“They didn’t…do anything else to you over there…did they?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They didn’t…..”  
James watched how uncomfortable Mallory looked as he tried to get the words out.  
“Rape me…no, they didn’t.”  
“You swear.”  
“On my honour.”  
Mallory offered a warm smile before taking James face in his hands and kissing him.  
“The girls will be back soon, why don’t we make them some lunch for when they get back.”  
“Sure…but you sit and watch.”  
“I’m not a complete invalid you know.”  
“I don’t want to rush you.”  
“I’ll be careful I promise, come on. Help me up.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it’s been a while, life’s just been so busy.  
…  
Chapter 14  
…  
3 weeks later  
…  
Gianna was in her bedroom, the tin of black paint lying on the floor as Gianna held the paint brush in her hand as she stared at the wall in front of her. James stood in the doorway watching her, smiling at the confused look on her face.  
“You okay kiddo?”  
“Oh hey.” She smiled, as she turned to him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I was gonna try and paint some of this myself.”  
“Oh yeah…so why the confused look?”  
“I’ve never painted in my life before…I don’t even know where to begin.”  
“Here…give me the brush.”  
“You’re not supposed to be doing anything strenuous.”  
“I’m just going to show you how to start…that’s all. Give me the brush.”  
Gianna handed him the brush and watched as James dipped the brush in to the black paint and paid attention as he painted the wall.  
“All you do is make sure you get the excess paint off the brush and you just glide the brush up and down like so…when you get to the light switch call me, you’ll need to put some tape around it so that you don’t get paint on it okay.”  
“Sure…”  
“Are you really sure about this colour?”  
“What, you don’t like black.”  
“It’s just…all black…not very feminine is it?”  
“I have a plan, don’t worry James…it won’t be just black…is Uncle Gary worried about it.”  
“Maybe a little.”  
“Well tell him not too.”  
“You think you can handle this.”  
“Sure…”  
“I’m sorry I can’t help you.”  
“Don’t worry about it; your health’s more important.”  
“You’re a good kid.”  
“Wow…you really need to get to know me better.” She joked.  
“Your Uncle told me that you helped him out a lot when I was away….thank you.”  
“I guess I gotta thank you too, if it wasn’t for you then I’d still be a complete bitch to Uncle Gary and I know none of what happened was really his fault.”  
“He really does love you…you do know that.”  
“I do…I feel like we’re intruding on your lives. You guys are just starting out and now you’re lumbered with Isa and me.”  
“Hey, if it wasn’t for you girls…your Uncle and I might never have gotten together…so I should be thanking you.”  
“You ever think you two will have your own kids…you know, adopt.”  
“A little far in to the future don’t you think and besides…we have you girls…I think that’s enough…for now anyway.” He smiled.  
“Love you James.”  
“Love you too kiddo.”  
James brought Gianna in to his arms, kissing the top of her head.  
“Now come on…get painting. I’ll be in the front room if you need me.”  
“Cool.” She smiled as he walked away.  
…  
Eve looked up from her desk when Mallory exited his office, dropping some files on to her desk.  
“That you off home?”  
“It is…you should think about calling it a day too.”  
“I just have a few more things to type up then I’m done, half an hour at the latest.”  
“You’d better…is Bill still around?”  
“No, he left an hour ago…his son had a parents evening and he was running an errand for me.”  
“How old is he now, is Son?”  
“Eight.”  
“Wow, he’s growing up quick.”  
“Have you found a school for the girls yet?”  
“Not yet, the summer holidays begin in a week so we thought we’d wait until the new term…I know someone who will get them in.”  
“Well that’s good, if you need any help over the summer…you can call it over time…I’m happy to help, if you two want a night to yourselves.”  
“That’s much appreciated Eve, thank you.”  
“Night Sir.”  
“Good night.”  
…  
James was sitting at the kitchen counter when he heard the front door, Mallory calling his name as he entered.  
“I’m in the kitchen.”  
James was reading the paper when he felt Mallory’s arms coming around his chest, a chaste kiss grazing James neck.  
“Well hello to you too.” James smiled, turning to look to his side to see Mallory smiling at him.  
“Sorry I’m late.”  
“Don’t be daft…how was work?”  
“Not too bad…I had the PM breathing down my neck, wondering when I was going to find a replacement for you.”  
“You still haven’t found someone.”  
“This might be hard for you to grasp but trying to find an Agent who was as good as you were is not easy.”  
“Well, that is quite a task right enough…I’m a lot to live up to.” James grinned.  
“Smart ass….where are the girls.” He asked, going to pour some coffee.  
“Well Isa is playing with the doll’s house that Eve dropped off for her and…”  
“Doll’s house…Eve never mentioned that.”  
“She had Bill drop it off on his way home. She saw it the other day and couldn’t resist. I think she’s grown attached to those two.”  
“Well she did offer to baby-sit whenever we need her.”  
“I’d get that in writing, in case she changes her mind.”  
“And Gianna?”  
“Oh, well…she’s been in her room the past five hours painting.”  
“Gianna’s painting…painting what?”  
“She decided to give the walls a go herself.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“No, and you know what…she’s not half bad. The kid’s never touched a paint brush a day in her life but after I showed her what to do…she’s a natural.”  
“I can’t believe I’m allowing her to paint that beautiful room black.”  
“She said not to worry…it won’t be all black.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’ve no idea what she’s got planned, we’ll just have to wait and see.”  
“Dinner?”  
Mallory had turned his back and began taking out pans from the cupboard and putting the oven on. James got up, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, flinching when he jerked his arm the wrong way.  
“Hey, take it easy.” Mallory said, rubbing a hand over James.  
“Don’t cook tonight…let’s get takeout…Gianna’s certainly earned it and you’ve had a long day. You should relax…with me.” James whispered in his ear.  
Mallory closed his eyes briefly, feeling James breath on the side of his face as he leaned back in to James touch.  
“James…you’re supposed to be recuperating…Kate will kill me if you relapse.”  
“All I want is time alone with the man I love, in my arms…that’s all.”  
Mallory turned around, seeing the way James watched him…smiling at him.  
“The girls?”  
“We’ll be quiet and I promise…I won’t over do it, tonight…let me be with you.”  
“We take things slow.”  
“My honour.”  
“We better get dinner over with first then…Chinese or pizza?”  
“Better check with the girls.”  
“Don’t go anywhere…sit.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Cheeky bugger.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
…  
Mallory turned over in bed, looking up to see James leaning over him with a smile on his face.  
“Good morning.” James said quietly.  
“Morning.”  
“So I was thinking…seeing as it’s the weekend and you’re schedule is clear. Why don’t we spend some time together as a family?”  
“You think Gianna and Isa will want to spend the day with us?”  
“How could they not and even if they don’t, that doesn’t mean we couldn’t do something together.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“The museum, the beach, a movie…dinner. You know what; I don’t even care…as long as we’re together. It’s not important.”  
“Well if you just want to spend the day with me, we don’t even need to leave this room.”  
“Listen to you…you do remember we have two very impressionable girls right down the hall.” James smirked.  
“Eve did offer to baby-sit?”  
“Well maybe tonight, I’ll ask her. But don’t you think we should at least spend the day with them.”  
“True…I don’t think they’d be very interested in a museum though.”  
“The beach it is then, you hungry?”  
“James I’ll make it, you should…”  
“I’m fine, really. Four weeks on and I’m fine…Eggs?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“Love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
…  
Gianna and Isa came in to the kitchen, James was by the cooker making eggs, while Mallory was at the table drinking coffee. Isa came over to Mallory, who lifted her on to his lap, the young girl smiling up at him.  
“Morning sweetheart, did you sleep alright?” He asked.  
“Gia was playing her music loud again.”  
“I was not you little clipe.”  
“Hey that’s enough. We’ve talked about this before, no music after ten okay?”  
“Yeah I know I’m sorry. It helps me concentrate sometimes.”  
“We’re you having trouble with something?” Mallory asked.  
“What? Oh I just…I couldn’t get something to go the way I wanted…that’s all.”  
James and Mallory exchanged curious glances before Mallory spoke again.  
“What are you up to in that room of yours? You haven’t allowed any of us in for weeks. What’s with all the secrecy?”  
“I can’t tell you…it’s a surprise.”  
“For what?”  
“Your birthday.”  
“Gianna your Uncle Gary’s birthday isn’t for another few months.”  
“Are we really not allowed in for that long?” Mallory smirked.  
“Okay, you can look…but I just want you to know it isn’t finished yet. I still need another couple of days to add some of the colour. Come on.”  
James and Mallory gor up and followed Gianna, Isa in Mallory’s arms as Gianna opened the door to her bedroom. She stood to the side to allow James and Mallory inside, a small gasp escaping Mallory’s lips as he looked at what Gianna had been doing.  
“Oh wow…Gianna this is beautiful.” James smiled.  
“Really? You like it?”  
“I do.”  
“Uncle Gary…what do you think?”  
James looked to Mallory who had gone very quiet, James noticed a few tears in his eyes as he looked at what she’s done. James arm came around his shoulders, bringing him closer.  
“You okay?”  
Mallory could only nod his head as he looked at James then back to the walls. Isa turning her head to have a look.  
“It’s mummy and daddy.” Isa smiled.  
James came up behind Gianna, placing his hands in her shoulders as he looked at the walls. Stencils of her parents, painted in soft pink. James smiled at how beautifully she had done the walls.  
“You’re very artistic young lady.”  
“You really like it?”  
“It’s beautiful.” James smiled.  
Gianna turned around, watching Mallory closely as he kept his eyes fixed on the walls.  
“Uncle Gary…are you angry.”  
“Gareth…”  
Mallory blinked before putting Isa down and walking over to Gianna before he brought her in to his arms.  
“I’m not angry Gianna, what you’ve done…it’s beautiful. It’s a lovey way to remember your mother and father.”  
“Not just them…look over there.”  
James and Mallory looked to their right to see another few stencils, Isa smiling.  
“It’s us…Uncle Gary and Uncle James and us.”  
Gianna smiled, picking up Isa and hugging her.  
“I figured we should have our new family up there too, as well as mum and dad.” She smiled, looking at James and Mallory.  
“Come here.”  
Gianna put down Isa and walked over to Mallory who wrapped her in his arms, as tears fell from his eyes.  
“Thank you for doing this…it’s truly remarkable. Your mother and father would be very proud of you.”  
“Really…you think so.”  
“We know so.” James added.  
“Cool…I’m gonna go and have some eggs. Come on Isa.”  
Gianna smiled as she left the room with her sister.  
…  
They decided to take the girls to the beach for the day, Isa and Gianna were down by the sea, running back and forth every time the waves came near them.  
“Girls…be careful.” James smiled.  
Gianna looked back at them, smiling and waving her hand towards them before turning her attentions back to her little sister. James looked at Mallory who was watching the girls play, a small smile on his face.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you look so relaxed before.” James said.  
“I’m beginning to think I work too much.”  
“Really, well tell me something I didn’t know.”  
“They’re going to need us James.”  
“And we’ll be there, for everything.”  
“I never knew Gianna was so artistic.”  
“A girl of many talents.”  
“I’ve never seen anything like it before…it’s a wonderful way to remember her parents.”  
“Yeah, it is. It was nice of her to add us as well.”  
“It was.”  
James moved closer to Mallory, his arm coming around him, pressing a kiss to his lips as Mallory looked at him.  
“Are you okay, it must have been a bit of a shock to see it?”  
“A nice shock, I just hope we’ll be able to give them all they need.”  
“We’ll do the best we can, that’s all they can ask for.”  
“I don’t know what I’d have done if you hadn’t been here, I can’t thank you enough for staying by my side.”  
“If it hadn’t been for them, I never would have realized just how much you meant to me. I wish we’d happened under different circumstances but…I’m glad we happened.”  
“Me too, oh James…”  
“Hey it’s okay.”  
James held Mallory as he silently cried, Gianna looking over to see them together.  
…  
Gianna was standing by the car while Mallory and Isa went to get some chips for them all, James coming over to join Gianna.  
“You okay kiddo?”  
“Mmmm, fine.”  
“You’ve been quiet since the beach…what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You sure? You know you can tell me anything right, me and your Uncle.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yeah sure…why wouldn’t he be?”  
“I saw you both earlier at the beach…he was upset.”  
“Oh honey, they were happy tears. He was just a little overwhelmed with your art work.”  
“I knew I shouldn’t have done it, I didn’t mean to upset him.”  
“You didn’t upset him sweetheart, what you did to your room. That was wonderful thing to do; a nice to remember your parents and it was lovely of you to include us as well.”  
“Well, you’re our family too; of course I’d include you.”  
“You’re a great kid you know that.”  
“Well duh.” She laughed.  
“Alright you two, I hope you’re hungry.”  
Gianna and James looked up to see Mallory and Isa walking back, carrying four bags of chips.  
“You bought enough to feed an army.” James smiled, kissing him.  
“After this, if I call and ask…do you girls fancy spending the night with Eve.”  
“Oh yeah.” Gianna said.  
“Eve…I wanna go to Eve’s too.”  
“Don’t worry Isa, you too.”  
“I’ll call her when we get home okay.”  
The girls got in to the car, Mallory stopping to kiss James before getting in.  
“Thank you James.”  
“What for.”  
“Being here with me, I love you.”  
“I love you too, get in.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
…  
Mallory dropped the girls off at Eve’s, stopping to pick up a few things on the way home. It was just after six when he returned; music was playing when he went inside.   
“James?”  
“I’m in the kitchen.”  
Mallory took of his jacket, before making his way in to the kitchen and placing the bag on the table, James had his back to him as he stood over the cooker, stirring the contents in the pan.  
“Something smells good.” Mallory smiled.  
Mallory’s arms came around James waist, his chin resting on James shoulder.  
“It’s nothing special, just chicken curry. It’s the only thing I know how to actually make without buggering it up.”  
“Well it smells delicious.”  
“Are the girls settled okay?”  
“Oh yes, when I dropped them off, Eve had Pizza and ice cream already waiting for them, some girly movies and god knows what else.”  
“They really love spending time with her.”  
“I’m glad, it’s nice to know they have a woman in their lives, that they have someone they can go to if they don’t feel comfortable talking to us about, well girl things.”  
James put the curry on the back burner before turning in Mallory’s arms, leaning in to kiss the older man.  
“Have I told you lately how much I love you?”  
Mallory closed his eyes, feeling James lips on his, moving his head when James placed a few soft kisses to his neck.  
“You have mentioned it once or twice.”  
“I mean it; I can’t imagine my life without you or the girls in it.”  
“We’re lucky to have you.”  
“You’ve given me a family that I didn’t think I’d ever have, I wake up every day and I see you lying next to me and I can’t believe how lucky I am.”  
Mallory smiled as he placed a hand to the side of James face before kissing him.  
“You’re sounding very sentimental, is everything alright?”  
“I couldn’t be better; I want to ask you something. I did plan on this being a bit more romantic than the kitchen but when the moment arises well…”  
Mallory looked confused for a moment; a smile appearing as James suddenly knelt down in front of him.  
“James?”  
“I know we haven’t been together that long and our relationship didn’t exactly start out like normal ones, we didn’t even really have a first date did we? Despite that, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. My life with you and the girls, it’s what I want. You’re where I want to be, I love you with all my heart Gareth. I know I don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to relationships but I…”  
“James, get up.”  
“Well that would kind of defeat the purpose of what I’m trying to do here.”  
“I will marry you.”  
James looked up at him as Mallory smiled, extending a hand to him which he took without argument as James got to his feet. Mallory pressed his lips to James as the younger man wrapped his arms around Mallory’s waist.  
“I love you.” James breathed out when they pulled apart.  
“I love you too.”  
James reached in to his pocket and brought out a small black box and presented the ring he’d picked out for Mallory, a simple silver band with their names engraved in the inside.  
“It’s beautiful James.”  
“I figured you’d prefer something simple.”  
“I love it, thank you.”  
“No, thank you…for agreeing too spend the rest of your life with me.”  
“Do you think the curry could wait a while?”  
“You’re not hungry?”  
“Not for food.”  
“Not for…oh.”  
James looked at the pan, turning the gas off before turning back and kissing Mallory.  
“Lead the way.” He smiled, taking tight hold of Mallory’s hand.  
…  
Gianna was sitting on the right side of Eve watching 13 Going on 30 while Isa was fast asleep on the other side, leaning in to Eve.  
“I love this movie.” Gianna smiled.  
“I’ll let you in to a secret, so do I. He’s very handsome Mark Ruffalo.”  
“He really is, you know…for an older dude.”  
“Okay, now I feel old.”  
“Sorry.” She laughed.  
“I’ll let you off, I think you sister needs her bed.”  
“I think she tired herself out at the beach.”  
“You girls have fun at the beach with you Uncle and James?”  
“Yeah it was great; it’s nice when Uncle Gary actually relaxes instead of worrying about work all the time.”  
“He told me what you did to your room, I’ll have to come over and see it.”  
“I thought he’d be mad, it is his house and…”  
“It’s your home too, you and Isa. Your Uncle gave you permission to do with your room as you wish.”  
“It upset him, when Isa and I were playing at the beach, I saw him with James…he was crying.”  
“I’m sure they were happy tears.”  
“Oh no they were, James said as much it’s just…”  
“What?”  
“I don’t like seeing him upset. I hated him so much when we got dumped with him after Mum and Dad died. I thought he was this cold hearted guy, that he couldn’t be bothered with us because he never really visited us over the years.”  
“Gianna this job takes a lot of his time, it sucks I know but the work he does, it’s worthwhile. He saves a lot of lives, the work he does for our country…you’re Uncle’s a good man.”  
“Yeah, I know that now. I just wish we hadn’t missed out on all the years before you know, I wish him and Mum had spoken more before she died, I know it hurts him.”  
“You can’t change the past sweetheart, all you can do it move on and do the best you can, and that’s what your Uncle and James are doing. If it wasn’t for you girls, they would never have gotten together and I’m glad they did. They were both so consumed with work; their private lives were non existent, because of you, they found each other. “I wanted to ask them something but I’m scared in case they say no, that it might be too soon.”  
“What did you want to ask?”  
“Promise you won’t laugh?”  
“I promise.”  
“The work I’ve done in my room of mum and dad and everyone else, well there’s an art competition at a gallery in Oxford Street and I wanted to do it again and enter it.”  
“Well that sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
“I just, I don’t want to upset Uncle Gary, he was upset enough when he saw it in my room, to see it in an actual gallery, it might be too much.”  
“Talk to him about it, in all honestly I can’t see him saying no. It was just a surprise to see it at first, he said to me he loved it and I believe him, your Uncle’s not one to lie.”  
“So you think I should ask?”  
“I do, when I drop you girls off tomorrow, ask him then, I’ll be with you okay.”  
“Okay, thanks Eve.”  
“Don’t mention it, you fancy more ice cream.”  
“I do.”  
Eve turned to see Isa looking up at her.  
“I thought you were sleeping.”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Food and she’s anyone’s.” Gianna laughed.  
“Okay girls, you stay out and I’ll go and get the ice cream.”  
Eve got up and Isa moved over, snuggling in to her sister’s side as they went back to the movie.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Okay my lovely readers, don’t go dying of shock with my update. I haven’t abandoned the story, I’ve just had so many to try and finish first. I’ll try and keep the updates as regular as I can now.  
…  
Chapter 17  
…  
James and Mallory were lying in bed, James head on Mallory’s shoulder as the other man kept looking at the ring James had given him.  
“What’s the deal with Kate?” James asked.  
“Mmmm, what do you mean?”  
“Well just that, you said I should never cross her, why?”  
“Kate’s not like most women, she may look innocent but she’s far from it.”  
“What exactly did she do before she came to work for us?”  
“James I…”  
“Oh come on, I’m not gonna tell anyone am I. I’m curious about the woman who’s looking after me.”  
Mallory sighed before looking down at James.  
“She’s…been through a lot in recent years. Someone she trusted, they hurt her very badly.”  
“Someone? Husband?”  
“A husband.” Mallory laughed.  
James slowly sat up, giving Mallory a strange look.  
“What’s so funny about that, it was a serious question.”  
“I know, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have laughed. No it wasn’t a husband. Kate likes women, not men.”  
“Oh right…well, I didn’t see that coming.”  
“It’s not something she likes to broadcast, her private life is just that…private.”  
“You said she was hurt badly, by whom?”  
“A man she used to work for, someone close to her that, I suppose she never imagined could ever hurt her.”  
“Why did he?”  
“She betrayed him, at least in his eyes that’s how he saw it.”  
“Are you gonna be a little more detailed about this or what?”  
Mallory sat up a little more before turning to face James.  
“You can’t tell her I’ve told you this, the one thing Kate hates is to be talked about…however, it might help you to understand her a little more.”  
“Go on.”  
“She used to work for a man called Raymond Reddington, he’s one of the FBI’s most wanted men in America.”  
“Jesus, how the hell did she end up working for someone like that?”  
“Bad choices, something we’ve all made from time to time. She was known as his cleaner.”  
“His cleaner?”  
“She used too clean up his murder scenes, get rid of any evidence, dispose of the bodies. She was bloody good at it, you would never think anything had taken place.”  
“I’m surprised you even know someone like that.”  
“Kate’s not a bad person, she just got too involved and somewhere along the road, what she did for him became second nature to her.”  
“Surely if he was wanted by FBI then so was she?”  
“Reddington made some sort of deal, his freedom and the freedom of his people and in exchange, he’s give them names, known criminals that the FBI could go after.”  
“So what happened with Kate.”  
“There was an Agent that Reddington was close too, someone he cared a great deal for, a young woman called Elizabeth Keen, she had just had a child and Reddington was placing her and family in far too much danger with his work and Kate had conspired with Elizabeth to help the young woman fake her death, so that she and her family could have a fresh start somewhere far away from him.”  
“Okay, and he found out.”  
“Later on, according to Kate…there’s nothing worse than betrayal for him, no matter who does it and Kate did it to him. She knew he was going to kill her, she didn’t even attempt to stop him. She allowed him to take her out in to some woodland that he owned and he shot her, he put a bullet in her head and walked and left her there to die, never once looking back.”  
“Oh my god, how the hell did she survive that?”  
“She nearly didn’t, she was rescued by someone who she thought was going to help her but he turned out to be some crazy man, he had her chained to a bed, she managed to free herself about a month later, she killed him with a home made weapon she’d managed to make and when she got free, the first person she called was me.”  
James could hear the pain in Mallory’s voice as he recalled the events that had taken place.  
“How the hell did you find her?”  
“She knew the woodland that Raymond had taken her too, the hut she was in was a few miles away from there, it took another twenty four hours after I arrived to find her but we did, she was in such a bad way. I’d never seen her like that before, it wasn’t pretty. She was in hospital for months after, recovering from her injuries and when she was finally able to go home, I convinced her to come back to London with me. I promised her I’d get her a job, an apartment. She’d be safe, far away from Reddington as possible.”  
“He never found out where she was?”  
“No, nobody knew. Not Reddington, anyone she was close too, not eve the Agent she helped. I told her she had to leave without a trace if she wanted to remain safe.”  
“I’m surprised she agreed.”  
“She nearly died, she went through months of therapy, recovering from her injuries. I never want her to have to go through that again.”  
“She really means that much to you?”  
“If I’m honest, she’s like a mother to me. We met one another years ago when she was working with the coroner’s department when I’d just started out in the government. She was at the same conference as I was, we got talking, we hit it off.”  
“Did you two ever…”  
“It always comes down to sex doesn’t it?”  
“Look sorry, I didn’t mean too make you feel…”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Well with everything you’ve told me, she’s lucky to be free of him.”  
“There are times, glimpses from the way she talks sometimes….I think a part of her misses him, despite what he did to her.”  
“By the sounds of it, she’s safer here. If this Reddington guy ever thinks of coming to look for her, he’ll have us to deal with.”  
“I thought you didn’t like her.”  
“As you said, I don’t know her like you do. Not even she deserves what she’s been though.”  
“So you’ll be nicer to her from now on.”  
“Well I’ll certainly try.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
James leaned over, kissing Mallory with some force as the older man leaved back against the pillows.  
“God I’ve missed this.”   
“The night is young.” James grinned.  
“You sure you’re up to it?”  
“Ribs are still a bit tender but I’m sure I can cope.”  
Mallory watched as James pushed him further in to the pillows, coming to straddle his thighs.  
“Now, you just lie and relax and let me do all the work.” James whispered in his ear.  
“I love you James.”  
“And I…love…you.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Gianna unlocked the front door the next morning, Isa running ahead of her, yelling out for Mallory and James, while Eve and Gianna followed behind. James came out in to the hallway, bending down as Isa ran towards him, quickly gathering her up in his arms as the young girl laughed.  
“Hey you, did you miss us?” James asked.  
“Yup, where’s Uncle Gary?”  
“Here I am sweetheart.” He smiled as he came out to join everyone.  
James handed her to Mallory, before he looked towards Eve and Gianna.  
“Hey kiddo, you have a good time?” James asked.  
“Yeah it was the best, Eve’s great to hang out with, for an older…”  
“Hey, I thought we discussed this.” Eve quickly interrupted.  
“Sorry Eve.”  
“I’ll let you off…this time.”  
“Tea?” He asked, looking towards Eve.  
“Oh please.”  
They all made their way in to the kitchen, Eve taking a seat, Mallory joining her, Isa on his lap as James made the tea.  
“So what did you girls get up to with Eve then?” Mallory asked.  
“Eve bought us pizza and ice cream, we played some games and watched 13 Going on 30, Mark Ruffalo’s in it, he’s so hot.” Gianna grinned.  
“Is he now, well isn’t that nice. Don’t you think James?”  
“Mmmm, glad you all had a good time.”  
Eve smiled as Gianna’s comment, something catching her eye as Mallory ran a hand over Isa’s arm.  
“Oh my god.” She suddenly uttered.  
Mallory looked towards Eve then to James with concern.  
“Eve….you okay?” James asked, placing the tea in the middle of the table.  
“Huh, yes absolutely. Is there…something you two perhaps want to share with us?”  
Both men looked at her oddly before Mallory followed her gaze to his hand that was still secure on Isa.  
“Ahhhh, we were going to tell you all.”  
Gianna looked confused as she grabbed a can of coke from the fridge before joining the table.  
“What are you on about?”  
James came and sat beside Mallory as the older mad held up his left hand, Gianna letting out a squeal.  
“Holy crap, you’re getting married?”  
“We are, James proposed last night.”  
“So that’s why we had to go to Eve’s.”  
“Are you complaining?” James asked.  
“Definitely not.” She grinned.  
“So…when’s the big day?” Eve asked.  
“Oh my, well we don’t really know yet. There’s plenty of time to decide, isn’t there James.”  
“Absolutely.”   
“Well I think you should get it done before the summer’s over, before Isa and me have to go back to school.”  
“Well I didn’t think of that, James…what do you think?”  
“It’s doable, we’ll see what we can come up with.”  
…  
They all lapsed in to silence before Eve spoke again.  
“Gianna, why don’t you tell your Uncles about the art competition?”  
Gianna gave her a look that that told her to keep quiet but Eve chose to ignore it.  
“What competition is this?” Mallory asked.  
“There’s an art competition in a week or so at the Gallery in Oxford Street and I wanted to do a replica of what I did to my room.”  
“Gianna that’s a wonderful idea.” James smiled.  
“Really, Uncle Gary?”  
“Well I agree with James, what you did to your room…you did a wonderful job. You’d have a good chance of winning.”  
“But it wouldn’t upset you?”  
“Why on earth would it upset me?”  
“Well, I saw your face when you saw my room, it upset you.”  
Mallory passed Isa to James before getting up and coming around to Gianna, taking a seat beside her and faced her.  
“Gianna sweetheart, yes it upset me…for a split second. But it wasn’t because it hurt me, it was because I realised just how unique and talented you were. What you created in that room was truly exceptional, you have a clear talent and you should pursue it.”   
“Really?”  
“Of course you should, go with the great talent god gave you.”  
Gianna leaned across and hugged her Uncle, before getting to her feet.  
“Great, okay well…can I maybe get some cash to get some paint and canvas so that I can start.”  
“Of course you can.”  
Mallory went in to his wallet and passed her £50.  
“Do you think that will be enough?”  
“Are you kidding me, yes absolutely. Thank you so much Uncle Gary.”  
Gianna hugged him again before getting to her feet and turning to Eve.  
“Eve, you busy. I could use a hand picking out the stuff.”  
“Why not, I had no big plans for today.”  
“Great, Uncle Gary, thank you again.”  
“Go have fun.”  
Eve and Gianna got up, and left the apartment. Mallory looking over at Isa and James, who were smiling at him.  
“What?” He asked.  
“That was a really wonderful thing you just did.”  
“Did you see how happy she was talking about it, how could I say no.”  
“You think she has a chance of winning?”  
“You never know, as I said…she’s a very talented young girl. I think she has a good chance.”  
…  
2 weeks later  
…  
Gianna had spent the last two weeks hauled up in her bedroom, working and reworking her canvas until she felt it was absolutely perfect. Gianna was standing by her Canvas in the gallery as the judges went around everyone and examined their work. Gianna looked up when she saw James and Mallory entering with Isa and Eve.  
“How’s it going?” James asked.  
“Okay I think, they’re no saying anything. I’m nervous. What if this was a bad idea, maybe I should have just left it.”  
“Gianna, you took a very big chance in doing this. It’s very personal to you and you’ve chosen to share that with the public. It takes a great deal of courage and confidence to do something like that. You’ve come a long way from the moody teenager I met not so long ago. I’m very proud of you, we all are.”  
“Thanks Uncle Gary.”  
The judges requested everyone’s attention a short while later, Gianna suddenly becoming very nervous as the judges called out the names. Gianna’s stomach dropped when her name was called for the winner of second place. The number one spot going to a more experienced artist. Mallory put his arm around her when it was all over, bringing her close to him.  
“Second place is good Gianna, you won £200 and your work will be on display.”  
“I know it’s just, I really thought I’d win.”  
“Sweetheart, this is your first time. Don’t let not winning the first time keep you from doing this again.”  
“Excuse me…Gianna?”  
Gianna turned to see one of the judges behind them.  
“Hey.” She smiled.  
“I’m Cynthia Marcus, I own a gallery and I run an art class for beginners twice a week.”  
“Right?”  
“I know you’re disappointed that you didn’t win my dear but, don’t stop what you do. You’re entry was absolutely wonderful, and I’m guessing very personal to you.”  
“It was my mum and dad, they were killed not long ago.” She said quietly.  
“I’m so very sorry.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to come along to my art classes, give you some extra help.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“You appear to have a very rare talent and I don’t want you to lose that, or give up just because you didn’t win this one. It’s not very often I find someone so young, so full of talent.”  
“Uncle Gary can I?”  
“I realise you’ve only just met me and of course you and your husband are more than welcome to come along and supervise, until you feel she’s safe enough.”  
Mallory looked at James who smiled back.  
“Well I think it’s a good idea myself.” James replied.  
“I happen to agree.”  
“You’re serious…oh my thank you.”  
Gianna hugged them both before returning her attentions back to Mrs Marcus.  
“Here’s my number and the address of my gallery, I look forward to seeing you.”  
As the older woman left, Gianna couldn’t stop smiling.  
“I can’t believe this, are you guys sure it’s okay?”  
“Of course it is Gianna, as she said….you have a very rare talent.”  
“I just didn’t win this one.” She sighed.  
“Hey, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is how proud we all are you, and you’re mother father would be too.”  
“You really think so?”  
“They always were.” Mallory smiled before hugging his niece.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Okay everyone, last chapter. Thank you to the ones who have stuck with it and with me, I appreciate you all.  
…  
Chapter 19  
…  
It was a week before Gianna and Isa were due to attend their new school, Gianna had already decided that her main subject would be art as she was progressing well with Mrs Marcus at the gallery. She had also given Gianna a Saturday job to help keep her interest. Mallory stood in front of the long mirror attempting to fix his tie, his frustration beginning to show when it wasn’t cooperating with him. The cough behind him, getting his attention to see Kate standing in the doorway, smiling at him.  
“Having trouble dearie?”  
“A little, you couldn’t help me, could you?”  
Kate came inside, making her way over to him as she concentrated on the tie. Mallory looked down, watching her closely as she helped him.  
“You look wonderful Kate.” He smiled.  
“This old thing, for special occasions only.”  
“I’m glad you’re here.”  
“Well I was hardly going to miss your big day was I now, after all you’ve done for me the last few years.”  
“Where’s James?”  
“In Gianna’s room, surprisingly having the same issue as yourself.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t worry, Eve’s attending to him.”  
“Good.”  
“How are you baring up, nervous?”  
“A little but happy.”  
“And it’s good to see, it’s been a very long time since I’ve seen you as happy as you’ve been since you and James got together.”  
“Even though you weren’t his biggest fan.”  
“That was then, this is now. Things change, people change. I like to think we get on a lot better these days.”  
They went silent for a few moments while Kate finished with the tie before she suddenly spoke again.  
“You told him, didn’t you?”  
Mallory looked confused at first, but then seeing the raised eyebrow from Kate, told him what she was referring too.  
“You mean Reddington?”  
“That’s correct dearie.”  
“What did he say?”  
“It’s not so much what he said but more his presence.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“The last few weeks he’s been, down in medical to see me. He says he’s been in to see you and he thought he’d just pop in but, for a former spy, he’s not he best liar in the world.”  
“I’m sorry I told him, he asked our relationship, I know you two never really got on and I wanted to change that. You’re both a big part of my life and and I don’t want to lose either one of you, you’re family Kate, like it or not.”  
“The last time he was in he…hugged me. He said that he knew how important I was to you and that he’d never allow anyone to hurt me again.”  
“And he meant that, when I told him about Reddington and what he did to you and what you endured afterwards, he wanted to kill him.”  
“Whilst I don’t like discussing my personal life, I do appreciate what you you and James would do for me, I know I don’t always say the things I should.”  
“Maybe it’s time to start, you don’t just work for me Kate. You know you’re so much more than that, the girls adore you…Gianna thinks you’re a bad ass.”  
“She does?”  
“If she knew half of what I know.”  
Kate laughed as Mallory brought her in to his arms and hugged her.  
“We love you Kate, you’re part of our family and you always will be.”  
“Thank you Gareth, I needed to hear that.”  
“You know that if he ever does try to contact you, he won’t get near you. You’ll always be safe. I’ll reinstate James license to kill in a heartbeat.”  
“I don’t doubt that, but I think Raymond has long forgotten me by now. I’ll always be the one who betrayed him, as far as he’s concerned, the Mr Kaplan he knew….she died that day in the woods.”  
Mallory saw the few tears that formed in Kate’s eyes, placing a warm hand on her arm. James stood in the doorway watching them, finally seeing a part of the real Kate.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt?” He said softly.  
Kate looked over to see James smiling at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
“I’ll leave you boys to it, don’t be long. Everyone’s waiting.”  
As Kate was about to leave the room, James took hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him, a warm smile on her face as James suddenly hugged her.  
“Thank you for being her Kate.” He whispered.  
“You’re welcome dearie, don’t be long.”  
…  
Kate quickly left the room, as James made his way over to Mallory, bringing his arms around the older man’s waist, before kissing him.  
“Nervous?” James asked.  
“A little…you?”  
“Never, is she okay?”  
“Kate? She’ll be fine. Thank you.”  
“What are you thanking me for?”  
“Kate told me what you said to her, about how we’ll always be there to protect her.”  
“Ahhh.”  
“You can be very sweet when you want to be.”  
“She didn’t deserve the raw deal she got, no one does. Any way, come on…this isn’t a day for misery. We’re getting married, happy face only.”  
“Deal, are they all here.”  
“Everyone is down in the garden, all waiting patiently.”  
“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this.”  
“Well believe it, you ready?”  
“I’m ready…lets get married.”  
…  
Everyone was seated in the garden as Mallory as James stood up front, exchanging the vows they had written for one another. Eve glanced at Kate, who was sitting next to her, seeing the tears in her eyes.  
“Hey, I never pegged you as someone who cries at weddings?” She whispered.  
“I’m not dearie, it’s just nice to see Gareth finally happy. It was something I wasn’t sure I’d ever see.”  
“They were made for each other, weren’t they?”  
“They certainly were.”  
“Are you okay Auntie Kate?” Isa asked, seeing the tears in Kate’s eyes.  
Kate brought Isa on to her knee, wrapping her arms securely around Isa.  
“I’m fine sweetie, just fine.”  
The reception was in full swing, everyone drinking and dancing. Kate and Eve were at the table with Gianna and Isa as they watched Mallory and James dancing.  
“It’s been a wonderful day, hasn’t it?” Mallory said.  
“Hey, it’s not over yet. Eve and Kate are taking the girls tonight, as sleepover and you and I….well we have all night to do whatever you want.”  
“Whatever I want?”  
“I’m at your disposal.”  
Mallory leaned in, kissing James firmly.  
“James, thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“Everything, if you hadn’t been there when my Sister and Brother-In-Law were killed and helped me with the girls, I’m not sure I would have made it as far as I did.”  
“Well you’re welcome, I’d do it all again. At least out of such a terrible tragedy, came something great. Isa and Gianna are finally settled, Gianna has a good idea what she wants for her future, I’m finally getting on with Kate, and I couldn’t love you more than I already do.”  
“I love you too, thank you for marrying me.”  
“Are you kidding, it was what I always wanted…I love you, always.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
